Breaking The Normalcy
by animelee
Summary: Jacob finds his already complex life becomming more complicated when he moves back to Forks.Now not only does he have to deal with a sudden pack and rogue vampires,but fate just had to add a little something extra. Jakeward. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok so I have honestly never written a Twilight fic before but I get the general gist of the story and characters so I will do my best so there won't be too much OOC. This is kind of AUish so I'm counting on you to read and tell me what you think! **

**Warning: this is YAOI (boy x boy love!), there will be lemons, limes (basically smut), I honestly don't know If there should be Mpreg or not so I'll let you guys decide. There will be an appropriate warning at the beginning of every chapter so don't worry about that.**

**Pairings: Jacob/Edward…and others in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob would have imprinted on Edward the moment they met.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Wild red hair cascaded down a pale beautiful face, further enhancing the delicate, feminine features of the woman. Her beauty was part of her weapon, it lulled her prey to her easy but it was only part. Her sharp wit and strategically mind bespoke of high intelligence, her mind was far more deadly than any other weapon in her arsenal.<p>

A smirk tugged on luscious red painted lips, one side lifting to reveal elongated canines.

The sigh to her right drew blood red eyes to the ruggedly handsome man with blond hair in a ponytail and equally colored eyes.

"Exactly what are we doing here again?" James asked his mate, raising an inquiring brow at her.

"Laying low, we can't afford another incident with a human", Victoria replied matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right Laurent?"

The dark skinned vampire with long locks and similar eyes nodded in assent. "She is correct my friend, you got too careless last time", he answered with a hint of foreign accent in his voice.

James growled. "It wasn't my fault, she smelled so damn good, I couldn't resist".

The red head raised a brow. "Understandable but really, did you have to try and feed in the middle of a busy shopping mall?"

He huffed and turned away. "It wasn't like anybody saw".

"Regardless, we have to take things slow for a while lest we be targeted by the higher ups. The last thing we need is to have any issue with the Volturi", Laurent cautioned.

Victoria nodded in agreement while James rolled his eyes, sneering distastefully at the empty clearing they were currently standing in.

"Forks. Can't say we didn't pick an ideal place".

Laurent momentarily looked up to the clouded sky, not a hint of sunlight peeked through; here they didn't have to worry about nature exposing them to humans. "I find it curious that not more of our kind live here. This is a paradise; one where we could live undetected and feed as discreetly as we please".

"Or it would be", Victoria countered "I've heard tales of beasts that roam this place. They're said to possess immense strength and speed that could rival ours and apparently have no patience for our kind".

"Is that right? How positively intriguing. Do such creatures really exist?"

The red head flicked her hair back over a shoulder. "Definitely, James and myself have only seen one or two in passing but their smell is hard to forget. From what I know of the legends they are said to have the form of normal humans with the innate ability to change shape. They-".

"Shh!"

James's command had the two other vampires turning to him questioningly but his gaze wasn't on them. His head was tilted slightly to the left, eyes closed in concentration.

Both Laurent and Victoria knew not to interrupt when he was like this, knowing he was zoning in to something he wanted to track.

He took a deep breath, eyes snapping open and flashing red.

"What is it?" Victoria inquired.

The blond looked far off into the distance. "Can't you smell it?"

Mimicking her mate, Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only to open it immediately. "Blood", she whispered.

"A lot of it from the smell of things", added Laurent who had simultaneously copied James.

"Three maybe four dead", James estimated. "I also smell smoke, most likely accident".

The other two fully trusted in his analysis as he had the sharpest senses out of all of them.

"Pity", Victoria said boredly.

James took a step forward in the direction.

"What are you up to?" she asked her mate warily.

He grinned at her over his shoulders, fangs flashing. "Going to get a meal of course".

Victoria frowned, the action doing nothing to mar her perfect features. "Don't be ridiculous, that will deplete the whole purpose of coming here in the first place. What if someone sees you?"

He snorted. "There's no chance of that", he took another step forward. "The blood is going stale even as we speak. I estimate their time of death at least thirty minutes ago. Besides, this place is secluded; the chance of someone coming around here is very slim". With that, he disappeared into the thick forest.

Victoria and Laurent took one look at each other then promptly followed.

The smell of blood was heavy in the air when they arrived. Like James had inferred it had indeed been an accident.

* * *

><p>A standard family SUV lay mangled upside down, windows imploded with numerous shards scattered all over the forest floor, mingling with the growing pool of blood, the fender had bent and was currently sticking into the front class, smoke pouring out of the hood, oil leaking from the underside, tires still spinning lazily.<p>

The awkwardly position, ashen and obviously still bodies of a middle aged man, a woman and two teenage girls could be made out, still within the confines of their metal graves.

"Tragic", Victoria murmured, this time a twinge of empathy seeped into her tone.

"Do you honestly plan on feeding on this my friend?" Laurent questioned incredulously. Hell even if he was starving he'd never deign to feed on the dead. He had an almost religious respect and believed that the dead should be undisturbed and left to rest in peace.

James shot him a glare. "Of course not, it wouldn't be a meal anyway", he turned "let's go".

The three were about to leave when they heard something; it was so small and bare that had they not had enhanced senses they wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

A whimper. A pained whimper.

Their head snapped to some bushes not far away, immediately becoming alert.

Victoria was the first to move, approaching cautiously, the sound becoming more prominent the closer she got. Almost tentatively, she slowly parted the bushes and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A boy, no more than five, sat huddled at the base of a tree, numerous cuts and bruises decorated his naturally tanned skin, blood had soaked his shirt and shorts so thoroughly that the cartoon characters on them were unidentifiable, tears fell like rivulets down big brown eyes.

He lifted his gaze to Victoria, trembling in fear and the red head felt something in her give way. A soft smile made its way to her lips.

"It's a child", Laurent realized "how is it that we didn't sense him".

"The smell of blood is so overwhelming here, it would be impossible to decipher other scents", James explained, eyeing the little boy that was now looking at three of them in apprehension.

"He's beautiful", Victoria whispered, making her way towards him with the care and caution one would exhibit to a wild animal or a fearful one.

She knelt down in front of him, ignoring his flinch as her hand reached up, tangling in his unruly soft, silky brown locks.

James eyed his mate warily, not sure he liked the sudden attention and affection she as bestowing on the boy.

"So beautiful", Victoria continued, reaching now to caress the bangs on his forehead. "What a darling child. I want him", she declared.

James almost choked on air. "Are you insane?" The boy flinched at the abrupt shout and Victoria cut her mate a scolding glare, already protective of the child.

"I don't see the big deal".

James's jaw dropped. "The big deal? You can't just decide you want him out of the blue! What happened to laying low? How are we to achieve that while lugging a brat around?"

She didn't even appear to be listening, all her concentration was focused on the boy in front of her, watching every moved he made with fascination. "He has no family anymore now does he?" she said, making a vague gesture to the wreckage. "If we leave him here he wouldn't survive".

The blond snorted at that. "Don't be so sure", his cryptic words had Laurent looking at him as Victoria was too focused on the boy who was slowly calming at her gentle touches, at least the tears had stopped falling. "Now the blood is clearing I can small his scent. His smells like those shifters we once encountered but to a more dilute degree. Like a pup".

Laurent's eyes widened and he turned to look at the boy, tilting his had a bit. "Fascinating".

"No it's not!" James growled in protest. "She can't keep him! Sure granted he's a pup _now_, but what happens when he grows older? He's kind hate us, they _hunt_ us? Who do you think he's going to hunt?"

"Not us because we will be his parents", Victoria informed and once again, James almost choked on his own air. He opened his mouth to immediately object when his eyes fell on his mate and his mouth abruptly shut in wonder. She had such a soft look on her face, one he'd only ever seen once before. The day he turned her.

He had found her by the side of a dark alley over a century ago. She had been on her way to the hospital that night but had gone into labor before she had gotten there. She had been bleeding profusely, alone and dying by the time he'd found her. In actuality, it had been the blood that had drawn him.

He didn't know what but something had compelled him to stay by the strong humans' side.

The moment she had given birth James had known from the tiny, fluctuating heartbeat that the baby wasn't going to last much longer and had told her so.

She had smiled the most heartbreaking of smiles but her eyes had remained soft and loving as she cradled the child till its heart stopped. Shortly after he had bitten her and together they had buried the baby by the side of an old chapel.

It had been a boy.

James gave a ragged sigh. "Fine", he muttered.

Victoria beamed breathtakingly at him while Laurent raised a brow and shrugged.

"Look at it this way my friend", he placed a placating hand on the blonds shoulder. "Now that you are a father there will never be a dull moment".

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here".

Victoria picked the boy up, cradling him like he was precious glass in her arms. He shivered a bit at the cold yet eerily welcoming embrace and snuggled closer.

She looked down at him and smiled. "What's your name darling?" she asked as she gently wiped away the traces of tears.

"J-J-Jacob, Jacob Black", he answered hesitantly in a tiny voice, lids becoming heavy as exhaustion set it.

Victoria held him close as he succumbed to sleep then she turned to her coven and with a nod the sped out of there, appearing as little more than blurs as they left the forest and out of Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted a fic where Jacob would be free of his vampire prejudice, it'll be useful in upcoming chapters but only if you feel I continue? Tell me! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! Thank you all who reviewed! I never thought I'd get this much feedback! U guys are awesome. Here's the new chapter, note that there is a times skip in this. oh and I want to apologize for a mistake, in that last chapter I accidentaly typed brown hair for Jake but I corrected it in this chapter so no worries. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None.**

**Pairings: Jacob/Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Jacob Black sighed as he stared out at the fast moving greenery from the window of his family's jeep. Besides him came beeps and varying electronic explosions accompanied by whoops and whines indicating when Seth was winning or losing to his Game boy. Jacob hid a smile at the fourteen year olds antics; sometimes he had a hard time even believing he was that old as his little brother tended to act even younger.<p>

He could still recall when Seth had joined the family. He had been ten at the time and his father James had been teaching him how to track when they had come up against a man and his son being attacked by a rogue vampire. James had been quick to kill the vampire but it had been too late for the older man. Seth had been hanging on by a thread, body withering and unable to take the enormous amounts of vampire venom injected into his system from numerous bite marks. Even after James had sucked out all the venom there had been a slim chance of his survival but miraculously, Seth had survived and they had brought him back to Victoria who had been quick to mother the boy.

James was the first to realize that like Jake, Seth had shifter blood and had questioned the timid eight years old about his , he had told them that they had moved to Arizona when his mother had died of cancer years ago and his older sister Leah had left the family to make a life for herself abroad and the last he'd heard of her, she was engaged to some police chief. It was only when he'd told them that he was from La Push, Forks did they understand.

Jacob hadn't been too surprised with that as from the moment he'd laid eyes on the other boy, he'd felt a sort of kinship with him and had immediately adopted him as a younger brother.

It was only a couple of months ago that he truly understood what that kinship meant as he and Seth had shifted for the first time. Even though knowing to expect something like that from what their parents had told them about their blood, the two had still been significantly freaked out and simultaneously horrified to realize that they could read every single thought in each other's minds. Needless to say, one's various sexual exploits and occasional masturbation sessions weren't something you wanted your baby brother to know.

Their physical changes had been even more shocking-though conceitedly wanted-to them.

Jacob had shot up to an impressive six foot seven inches, his body that had been lithe became heavily muscled and hard but curiously though, Seth's own transformation wasn't as erratic. His brother had added only a few inches and was a whole foot shorter than him and though no longer gangly, his body was still slim with slight hinting of muscles.

They had immediately dropped out of their current school to prevent too much suspicion-exactly how were they to explain their new appearance? Steroids? Or the fact that their body temperature was now a blazing 108 degrees?-and left town.

They wandered for a week much like they always did. Jacob didn't know a lot of kids his age that could say they had successfully lived in twenty three towns and had attended twelve different schools in the last ten years; then again, he didn't know any kids his age that could say they had vampires for parents.

Knowing that, his parents finally decided it was time for them to settle that was why Jacob and Seth now found themselves riding in a car with James at the wheel and Victoria in the passenger seat, heading to a town he could barely remember but knew him and Seth had once called home-Forks, Washington.

A part of him wished he had followed his uncle Laurent when the other vampire had opted instead to keep exploring on his own for a little while, promising to keep in touch with them while the other part of him was strangely excited, giddy even.

He couldn't decide if it was the idea of finally sewing roots somewhere or the prospect of learning more about his ancestry that excited him, either way, he found himself grinning when the 'Welcome To Forks' sign came into view and he wasn't the only one.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Seth wind down his window, eyes wide and excited as he took in more of the vegetation and houses that began showing.

He chuckled quietly when his brother began practically bouncing in his seat, the breeze from the open window blowing his short, shaggy brown hair, reaching further into the car to ruffle Jacob's own long midnight locks.

Victoria turned from the passengers' seat and smiled at her two boys'. "We're almost there darlings", the eternally young red head said, golden eyes shining warmly.

Jacob could still remember the day he'd discovered the true meaning behind a red eyed vampire.

He'd been coming back from soccer practice and had opted to take the back alley by their home as a short cut but that had proven to be an almost regrettable act for the twelve year old as he had come upon his parents and uncle feeding on a couple of drunken bums. He had obviously known that his parents were vampire's way before that time but had never witnessed them sucking anyone's blood; it was something they had instinctively kept away from the young boy.

He'd been simultaneously horrified, disgusted and morbidly fascinated by it all, after seeing this, Victoria had immediately opted to change their diet. Laurent had been all for it, not caring either way as long as he got some blood while it had taken a bit of coaxing and a whole lot of persuasive sex on Victoria's part to get a reluctant James to agree and thus they had started feeding on animals instead and their once crimson eyes had turned into a warm gold. Jake found that he rather liked this color better.

"This is so great! I can't wait to explore!" Seth almost squealed with his happiness.

"Not much to see in this dead town", James muttered under his breath and he made a couple of turns. But of course since everyone in the car had enhanced senses they heard him.

"Then it must fit you perfectly", Jacob retorted mildly "you know, with the whole dead thing".

James growled from the drivers' seat. "Why you brat!"

The teen smirked. He couldn't really understand it but he and James had always been at each other's throat, they had a strange sort of rivalry that neither was too bothered to delve into the reason for it. In a way it was their relationship, their banter was comfortable, how they interacted with each other and neither had yet to complain about it.

"We're here!" Victoria interrupted before they could start their verbal abuse.

Seth whooped and Jake grinned as the car pulled into the driveway of a modest two storey home, not entirely different from the one they had previously lived in. The footpath was gravel, the walls painted white and the lawn neatly cut with a humble but pretty array of flowers splattering about. They weren't extravagantly rich people but they sure as hell weren't poor either, just middle class.

James and Victoria had spent the majority of their vampire life travelling so they had never had any need for real money until the adopted Jacob and suddenly had a mouth that required actual food, which required money.

James for the first time in a long time had gotten a job, he'd figured if he was going to work he might as well be doing something he loved and easy. He became a hunter's guide and a damn good one, with his skills it was easy to hone in on the best animals and his satisfied clients often left with jaw dropping kills and a big fat tip for him. While Victoria had gone back to the profession she'd pursued as a human-Nursing and had currently secured a position at Forks General Hospital.

The car parked and Seth was quick to jump out, running towards their new house, eager to choose his own room.

"No matter what you pick the bigger one's mine!" Jacob yelled the heads' up as he got out of the car. Seth turned to stick his tongue out at him before disappearing into the house.

Jacob rolled his eyes before surveying their surroundings. As usual they had made sure their house was somewhat secluded, nothing but forest around it to shield them from the prying eyes of nosey neighbors.

By this time, James had already retrieved all their luggage from the boot and Victoria was standing by the car, eying the house in approval.

"Home sweet home", Jacob announced, earning a beautiful laugh from his mother and nonchalant grunt from his dad.

He went to pick up his and Victoria's heavy suitcases easily, leaving James with his and Seth's and together they all walked into their new house.

* * *

><p>Alice snapped her lids open with a gasp, eyes wide with horror and confusion.<p>

It had disappeared. His future had disappeared and the scariest part was that he wasn't the only one.

She shook her head; the tingle travelling down her spine was something akin to apprehension and anticipation.

She knew, simply knew, that from here on out, their lives would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, sorry it was a bit short but that's just cuz the coming chapters are longer. This was just sort of a preview. Anyway, if you want a faster update send me enough reviews and tell me so! Later guys! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANY YOU! THANK YOU! For all your awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this I was a little unsure because I've never written for Twilight before. Ok, so I know you guys are wondering with the whole James and Victoria good thing well it's really easy. I mean, personally I always thought that James was just being his vampire self for going after Bella's blood or whatever and as for Victoria, she only wanted revenge for her mate-even if she did go a little over the top-so in a way it was justified and kind of sad really. Well that's my opinion, what do you guys think? Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Seth Clearwater walked through the forest that surrounded Forks, eyes taking in everything with childlike zeal. For as long as he could remember, nature had always appealed to him. Perhaps it was because of what he was or rather destined to be. He had a sketchy memory of his father once telling him about the Quileute legends as a bedtime story but he had always thought they were simply that, a story. Boy had he been in for a shock when he'd shifted.<p>

The sky overhead was dark, much like it had been the day before when they'd arrived. At first he'd thought it had simply been about to rain but seeing as how he could smell salt in the air neither yesterday nor today, he'd begun to suspect it was simply the weather in this town. That would explain why his parents wanted to move here, knowing what happened to vampires in sunlight.

He grinned; he was starting school on Monday, the day after and though a part of him was extremely excited at the prospect of meeting new people and making friends, another part was nervous as would anyone one in a new environment. But he knew he didn't have to worry about bullies as Jacob had always beaten anyone that dared mess with him and it wasn't like he was a weakling himself.

He inhaled the clean earth scent, breath coming out in a sigh. Birds chirped above head, rustling of bushes here and there hinted at a little woodland animal residing in it and a breeze blew, getting cooler as the sun prepared to set.

He'd been exploring for hours and knew any moment now Jacob would come looking for him and probably scold him for taking too long. He smiled at how overly protective his brother was, he didn't mind though, quite the opposite actually.

The only older sibling he'd ever had had been his sister and though he knew she had cared about him, she had been far too into herself. He could vaguely recall the verbal fights she and his father used to get into. Leah had never liked La Push and had wanted to make something of herself in the big city so the moment she turned eighteen, she had left. He idly wondered if she ever thought about him anymore, did she even know their father was dead.

He shrugged. Things like that no longer mattered to him, he was perfectly happy with his family now, he had two loving parents and an awesome big brother he adored to the depths of his heart, plus he'd recently discovered he was a shifter! Really could life get any better?

The sickly sweet scent of a vampire hit him a second before a figure came through the bushes. Seth tensed, nervously and defensively, ready for battle if need be and the figure hissed, obviously scenting his own blood. The figure turned to face him and Seth gasped.

He was absolutely_ gorgeous_; his blond hair was lustrous and wavy, skin like fine porcelain, features delicate yet shaped sharply but what caught the young shifter were his eyes. Gold eyes.

He'd never seen another vampire save his parent's and uncle that had gold eyes.

The vampire who had stopped hissing the moment his eyes met him was gazing at him curiously and Seth felt himself flush under the scrutiny, not even noticing he was no longer crouched defensively.

Jasper stared at the boy in front of him; from his tan skin, to unruly brown hair to the big innocent brown eyes that watched him with infantile admiration and no ounce of fear or hostility. The child was adorable.

He almost smirked as the other's emotions washed over him; awe, curiosity, appreciation, weariness, caution and…desire. He tilted his head to the side yet still kept his gaze on the other boy; he couldn't take his eyes off him for some reason. He didn't even notice that he wasn't recoiling at the other's smell and the natural animosity that his kind had against theirs wasn't present.

"U-Um…Hi", Seth said after a while when the silence became too much for him, he never liked staying silent for too long.

"Hello". The golden eyed vampire replied in kind, his voice holding a hint of Texan drawl, was like a cool balm, washing over Seth and setting him at ease.

When the boy made no other move, Seth shifted awkwardly on his feet, biting his bottom lip at a loss for what to say. He'd never been this nervous when meeting new people before.

"I'm Seth Clearwater", he introduced himself.

Jasper raised a brow, this time letting the smirk slide unto his face. "Jasper Hale Cullen".

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Seth beamed, nervousness receding a bit.

Before anything else could be said, the sickly sweet scent hit his nose again as another vampire emerged. This time, Seth's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Wavy bronze hair, delicate chiseled features, a lithe build, pale skin that glowed almost ethereally. Only one word came to his mind…_Beautiful_.

Luscious, pouty lips twitched. "Thank you".

Seth blinked, head tilting to the side curiously, had he said that out loud?

"No you hadn't", the smooth sensual voice assured and his eyes widened.

Had he?...did he?

"Read your mind? Why yes".

Seth spluttered, face coloring as he recalled what he'd been thinking.

The other vampire chuckled; the sound deep and mesmerizing. "Don't worry about that, it was actually quite flattering".

That did nothing but cause his blush to deepen more.

Jasper smiled and said to relieve the other boy of his embarrassment before all the blood went to his face. "Seth, this is my brother Edward".

Seth had barely heard the other's words, his mind had been arrested the second Jasper had said his name. Warmth spread through his body, tingling all the way down to his toes and he ducked his head so they wouldn't see his blush impossibly deepen though he knew they could still smell and hear the blood rushing to his face.

A deep, rumbling growl broke the atmosphere and had the other too tensing, crouching low, ready for an attack. Seth opened his mouth to reassure them when a gigantic form jumped over his head, its hulking figure momentarily eclipsing the sun before landing stealthily in front of Seth.

The two vampires hissed at the huge russet wolf that was hiding Seth from view protectively, teeth barred over gleaming canines, warning growls leaping from its throat.

"Jake stop! They're friendly!" Seth said as he grabbed two handfuls of reddish-brown fur on the back, tugging futilely at it.

The wolf turned its massive head to him, growls fading into small rumbles though his senses were still in tune with the other two, alert for the slightest of dangers. Jacob had gone looking for Seth, only to find his scent surrounded with that of vampires, thinking the worst, he had immediately phased and gone to track him.

He studied Seth for a few more moments, taking into account the lack of bruises and bite marks on his body before his criticizing gaze whipped back to the two rigid vampires. With a huff he jumped into some bushes, bones cracking and reforming as he turned back to his human form and put on a pair of denim cut offs he'd taken earlier with him and secured around his ankle. It was now a habit to pack extra clothes where ever he went in the event he was to phase unexpectedly so he wouldn't be caught naked after the first few times.

Edward stared as a tall, russet skinned; muscled teen stepped out of the bushes, upper body completely naked, feet bare. Raven hair cascaded down his back, adding to his wild, untamed look and intense dark brown eyes were slightly narrowed, eyeing them suspiciously. Though not as hostile as he initially was, Edward noticed that the teen-Jake?- still put himself in front of Seth, partially hiding the younger from view.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep, husky voice, fitting to someone of his size and stature.

Before either of them could reply, Seth piped up. "They're Jasper and Edward Cullen", he indicated each respectively, and he then nudged the older boy, giving him a pointed look. The boy rolled his eyes, sighing raggedly.

"Jacob Black".

Edwards' brows rose in shock at this. Black? Could it really be? He quickly shifted through the boy's thoughts_._

_Stupid Seth! I keep telling him not to talk to strangers but does he listen? No. What if these had been one of those crazed bloodsuckers?_ He shivered internally at that. _I ought to tan his hide for this._

Edward bit back a chuckle; the boy's thoughts were so…loud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Edward said politely, seeing no reason to be rude. Jacob barely spared him a glance as at that moment, Jasper also spoke.

"We haven't seen you two around here before, are you part of Sam Uley's pack?" he addressed Seth who he'd gone back to staring at, causing Edward to raise a brow in interest at that as well as how talkative his usually quiet brother was being.

"Pack?" His brows furrowed questioningly "our family just moved here yesterday".

Edward got the briefest image of red and blond hair and a nice house. The boy's thoughts were so warm and happy they almost brought a smile to Edward's face. So they were brothers? But not blood brother's though. He wanted to dig into more when Jacob interrupted.

"Dammit Seth, don't tell people this stuff so casually", he hissed at him, ignoring the other two that were watching them in mild amusement.

Seth pouted petulantly. "But Jake!" he whined in protest "they're nice, look, they even have gold eyes!"

Jacob raised his head, meeting Jasper's eyes indifferently before turning to Edwards and freezing.

His body stilled as dark brown clashed with melted topaz, everything around them receded and he suddenly got tunnel vision, eyes fixed to the beauty in front of him. Edward seemed to glow, shinning brighter and brighter and Jacob felt like a blind man beholding the sun for the first time. He felt like a heavy weight had dropped off his shoulders and in his mind's eye he could see steel chains made of the most unbreakable and unshakable metal, bursting forth from behind him and latching on to Edward, sealing together.

Different emotions swamped him, fast and heavy; he felt joy, fear, loyalty, lust, longing, possessiveness, protectiveness and love. God, so much love his knees went weak with it.

Edwards' brows furrowed as Jacob's mind suddenly went blank while beside him, Jasper trembled minutely, almost stumbling from the sheer force and intensity of the boy's abrupt emotions.

Edward tilted his head and the connection broke, leaving Jake staggering back, overwhelmed.

Seth looked at him concernedly. "Jake? What is it? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"Our father is a doctor, we could take him to our house", Jasper offered, voice coming out in a panting breath as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Jacob shook his head absently, gaze fixed on the bronze haired vampire that was staring at him emotionlessly.

He couldn't take this. Not now. He didn't understand what had happened, he felt so overwhelmed and out of it. He took a step back, and then another and shifted.

Seth opened his mouth to question but the look in Jacob's eyes had him shutting him mouth and following his brothers example, not caring about the shreds of garment that littered to the floor as he phased into a smaller, more slender, sandy colored wolf.

He was aware of Jasper's eyes on him and was suddenly thankful of his fur that hid any embarrassing blushes; honestly, he didn't know what was up with him today.

Jacob said nothing as he started to run into the forest, knowing Seth would follow the latter turning once to nod his large head at them in farewell. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to go back the further away he got from Edward but he couldn't-wouldn't-stop. He didn't know what the hell had happened and the influx of emotions terrified him a bit. He replayed the scene in his mind, trying to make sense of it.

A loud gasp sounded in his head. _Whoa Jake what was that?_

Seth asked, having also watched the scene from their mind link_. It was so…so awesome! But kinda scary._

He shook his head as he ran home, wind ruffling his fur. The hell if he knew!

* * *

><p>That night, Jacob's dream was filled with the burning topaz eyes of the beautiful vampire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. There will be a JasperSeth/Alice in this. I read a fanfic once by miss Elaine Cullen with this pairing and instantly fell in love with it. Thank you MEC! Review for faster updates. Take care! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for your spectacular reviews, you made my day! Here's the new installation, enjoy!**

**Warnings: A bit of smut.**

**Pairing: Jakeward.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The incessant, annoying ring of the alarm was what woke Jacob up. A large tan arm slammed down on it, effectively ending the life of yet another electronic clock.<p>

He slowly rolled out of bed, blinking groggily, his limbs felt heavy, eyelids dropping. Jacob had barely gotten any sleep, ever since his impromptu meeting with the bronze haired vampire beauty two days ago, his mind had been a whirlwind of thoughts of him and remembering every detail of their interaction until he felt like he was going to implode.

He carefully padded out of his room and down the hall to their shared bathroom, steps measured as it appeared everything he did as this point required a great deal of concentration. Hell even breathing seemed like work. All he could think about was Edward. Edward. Edward. The name kept going through his mind like a mantra, blocking out anything and everything that didn't have to do with the vampire.

Jacob tried the handle of the door, only to find it locked, it was then he heard the shower running and knew Seth was taking a bath. He would have discovered this earlier had his mind not been in la-la-land.

With a sigh, he banged twice on the door. "Hurry up Seth!"

The response came few moments later when the sound of rushing water ceased. There was some fumbling then a click and the door opened.

"Morning Jake!" Seth said as he came out with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his slender waist, steam gushing behind him from the hot shower.

Jacob grunted in reply and pushed past him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him but not before hearing Seth mumble "and a good morning to you too".

Their bathroom was relatively small with only a shower, a toilet, a sink with the mirror directly above and tiled floors, the kind seen in any average home.

Jacob stripped out of his cotton pajama pants and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over him, taking his trouble with it. For a moment he was lost, completely free as the warm water needles continually pelted his skin. His mind was blank, clear of all thoughts.

He closed his eyes in bliss, only to snap them open a second later as warm gold eyes flashed in his vision.

"Fuck!" Jacob cursed as the image of Edward came unbidden to his mind; his beautiful face, silky looking hair, inviting lips.

"Fuck", this time the curse was softer, _tortured_ as his dick began reacting to the pictures in his head. He could practically hear his wolf purring in approval and pure lust.

An image of Edward under him, withering and moaning, calling out his name in unrestrained passion flooded his mind.

He didn't want to, hell he didn't even know _why_ it was an option in the first place but the fantasy playing out in his mind was simply too much to bare.

Jacob's hand reached down to grasp his enlarged member, gritting his teeth to stifle a pleased moan on contact, aware that his family was in the house and could easily hear it.

Flashes of he and Edward played like a picture show as he pumped his dick, movements becoming rougher and jerkier the kinkier they became.

"Shit!" Jacob growled under his breath, thumb grazing over the slit as he bucked his hips into his pumping hand.

Like a volcano the pressure was building, gaining momentum and Jacob increased his pace to almost inhuman speed. With one last buck and jerk, the volcano erupted and he came, spilling his seed over his hands.

Spent, Jacob fell forward, forehead resting on the opposite wall of the stall as he tried to re regulate his breathing.

He stayed like that for a while, letting the water wash away his essence. He was horrified. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. For God's sake he'd jerked off to a guy-a vampire-he didn't even know.

He wasn't freaked out by the former two; it didn't particularly matter to him that Edward was another boy or a bloodsucker, no; he only hated the red-eyed ones and was decidedly bisexual, though over the past couple of days he could only think about Edward and no one else. And that was the cause of his mortification.

He shouldn't be feeling this…this…attraction? He couldn't call it that, it sounded _way_ too shallow for the myriad of emotions that coursed through him every time he thought of the bronze haired vampire. He felt simultaneously complete yet torn apart, scared yet exhilarated and that confused and frustrated him to no end.

It was only when his heavy breathing returned to normal that Jacob pushed away from the wall and turned the shower valve to cold.

* * *

><p>The enticing smell of breakfast filled his sensitive nose as Jacob came down stairs dressed in a fitted pair of navy blue elbow length shirt and snug fitted black jeans with his bag pack slung over his shoulder and a casual pair of trainers. He almost winced at how uncomfortable it was to be wearing so much clothes; over the past couple of months he'd gotten used to simply throwing on a pair of cut offs or sweat pants and shoes were next to superfluous. It was probably for the best because ever since he shifted he found that shopping for sizable clothes had become near impossible, everything seemed small in any way and fitted to him like a second skin.<p>

Victoria was bustling about the kitchen at human speed while James sat at the head of the Kitchen Island reading the daily newspaper and Seth seated next to him, chatting incessantly about a show he'd watched on T.V. He noticed that Seth was dressed similarly to him expect his shirt was short-sleeved, yellow, slightly baggy and had 'Don't hate me cuz you ain't me' written in bold brown letters on it.

Jacob inwardly chuckled at how normal they appeared; like the average American family even though they were light years from anything remotely close to it.

"Morning", he mumbled inaudibly, though he knew they heard, as he took a seat on the other side of Seth, placing his bag next to his brother's on the counter.

James made a noncommittal sound and Seth smiled at him.

"Good morning darling", Victoria said, placing a generous plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and biscuits with a side of gravy in front of him and Seth. The food was enough to feed an army.

They immediately dug in, Jacob sighing in contentment at the flavors that exploded in his mouth. Looking at it now it's hard to believe that here was a time when food poisoning was a common affair from Victoria's meals. It was in the early years after he'd joined them that she had taking to cooking, something she hadn't done since her human years and because she no longer had taste buds and couldn't evaluate the dish herself and she had to go on from sight and smell alone, Jacob's stomach had suffered unspeakable horrors. Seth though hadn't suffered as much as the red head had somewhat gotten better and now his mother's meals could put a five star restaurant to shame.

After they had eaten and cleared the plates, they grabbed their bags. Jacob checked the medium sized grandfather clock on the side; it read 7:23 and school began at eight but it would take them at least twenty minutes to get there.

"Mom!" Seth tried to sound warning but it came out as a whine when Victoria kissed his forehead and fretted over his unruly hair. She still babied him even though he continually insisted he was a grown up.

James got up; grabbing his keys from the counter and Jake frowned, hating the idea of his father dropping them off. He didn't like to be driven around like a child.

"I need my own car", he made the same statement he'd been singing for a year. He knew they couldn't afford a new vehicle as of yet, but still thought to remind him every chance he got.

"We'll see", came James's usual response as he led them out to the car, Seth calling and enthusiastic "bye!" to Victoria and Jake simply waving over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Forks High was a bustle of activity as the jeep pulled into the parking lot. Few students turned to watch with interest as Jacob and Seth got out of the car, slinging their bags over their shoulders.<p>

James spoke before they began walking. "I don't know when I'm going to be back from the range today, I'm booked solid".

"Don't worry, we'll find our way back even if we have to run in wolf form", Jacob assured.

A faint frown pulled at the blonds' lips. "Be careful".

Jake raised a brow at the vampire's rare display of paternal concern and simply nodded, walking away with Seth on his heels.

"Bye dad!" the younger said while Jacob just grunted a "later" as James pulled out.

They made it to the Administration building, and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me ma'am", Jacob started at the bespectacled middle aged woman who didn't seem to notice them, typing away on her computer. Her face showed irritation that quickly cleared as she gazed up at Jacob, eyes going wide.

"Yes?" she inquired sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Seth unsuccessfully held in a chuckle while Jacob restrained an eye roll. He'd always been attractive to both men and women but ever since his transformation older women tended to notice him more and honestly it somewhat crept him out.

"Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater", he introduced, indicating respectively "we're here for our schedules".

"Oh of course", long red nails clicked on the keyboard for a moment. She nodded to herself, reaching into a thick folder to pull out two sheets.

"Here you go", she handed Seth his, only to linger a bit longer than necessarily on Jacob's. "If there's anything you need, _anything_ at all, don't hesitate to ask", she winked.

Jacob held in a grimace before thanking her politely and leaving, a snickering Seth behind him.

"Anything at all, don't hesitate to call me big boy", Seth purred in a poor imitation of the woman's voice the moment they were out of the building.

"Shut it", Jacob pushed him playfully, snickering with his brother.

"Let's see what classes we have", Seth murmured, eyes scanning over his schedule then Jakes, he frowned.

"Aw men, we don't have any classes together".

"What do you expect, you're two years younger than me", Jake shrugged, reaching down to ruffle his little brothers hair.

"See you at lunch squirt", he called, smirking at Seth's protest at the name.

He made it into the school building, ignoring the curious and already judgmental looks he got. Weaving through the hallway, he did his best not to come in physical contact with anyone, knowing the obvious difference in temperature would show. A part of him still thought their attending public school was a bad idea, knowing they could phase at the slightest provocation although Seth was thankfully a lot harder to anger. He supposed it was better than the alternative of staying home bored and doing nothing as both their parents had jobs.

A quick look to his schedule indicated he had Math class in Room 3-B. he checked around the hallway, searching for any sign and trying his best not to look lost. He noticed that the hallway was almost empty as most of the students had headed to class while the remaining past by without sparing him a glance. God, he hated being the new kid.

"Need help?" a preppy male voice asked.

Jacob turned to see a spiky haired blond, baby faced teen smiling at him though there was a twinge of nervousness in it. Jake couldn't blame him, his size was pretty intimidating.

"Yeah", he said, putting on a reassuring smile that relaxed the boy somewhat "I'm looking for Math's class Room 3-B".

The boy beamed. "I'm heading there right now", he held out a hand "Mike Newton".

Jacob contemplated ignoring the gesture but didn't want to seem like an ass to the first person willing to help him out. He shook his hand for barely a second before pulling away before the other boy could notice his burning skin. "Jacob Black".

Mike grinned as he began walking on the opposite side of the hall, Jacob assuming he meant him to follow, did. "So you're new here right? I've never seen you around, are you from the Reservation?"

Jacob held in a sigh. He knew it was impossible for someone like him to lay low and had expected a multitude of questions coming his way but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Reservation?" he raised a brow at the name "no I'm not, my family just moved her last Friday".

"Oh, I just thought that you were because that's where all your kind are from".

His brow climber higher. "_My_ kind?"

Mike's eyes widened comically. "W-Well…I-I didn't mean it as an offense or anything…I just meant that…you know…all the Native Americans in Forks stay at the La Push Reservation and I just thought…that since you kinda look like them that you were from there too".

Jacob nodded absently; he wasn't even offended to begin with. In any event, he had gotten some useful information from him. La Push huh? Maybe he'll check it out sometime.

"We're here", Mike announced, startling Jacob. He hadn't even noticed they'd stopped.

Mike opened the door and all eyes turned to them as they entered. Jacob sighed, ignoring the looks, whispers and lust filled gazes as he made his way to the table at the back, taking a seat by the window. A second later Mike Newton sat down beside him and began chattering, Jake restrained a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Seth shifted restlessly as he stood by the entrance of the lunch room, waiting impatiently for Jacob so they could have lunch together after having not seen the other for a whole day. School was fun though; he like the people in his class and his homeroom teacher had a funny voice that got really squeaky every time he yelled. Seth should know he'd been the object of the yelling having been caught passing notes in class a couple of times. He snickered at the recollection.<p>

"What's so funny?" he started at the soft, bell-like voice.

A giggle, sounding like a slew of wind chimes came from a petit, extremely pretty, spiky black haired girl. Even before he met golden eyes, he knew from the smell alone that she was a vampire.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you".

"I wasn't scared". Seth said defensively, making her laugh more.

She reached out with a tiny index finger and poked his chest, causing him to stumble back in surprise. "Nice shirt", she nodded to the writings printed on it, giving him a beautiful smile.

Seth blushed furiously, stomach involuntarily doing flip flops.

"I'm Alice Cullen", she introduced.

"Cullen? So you must know Edward and Jasper", Seth blurted out before he could think of what he was saying.

Alice nodded, the smile on her face taking on a mysterious quality as she eyed him. "Yes we go to school here".

He could feel both shock and excitement bubbling in him, only to crash with the next words. "Edward is my brother and Jasper is my mate".

Seth's eyes widened, feeling his whole body freeze at that. _Mate_?

As if on cue, a sinewy pale arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder and Jasper smiled down at him. "Hello Seth".

"Hi". He said a bit morosely, unable to meet either of them in the eye. He looked at the arm around Alice and suddenly felt so jealous. The puzzling thing though was that he couldn't decide if he was jealous over Alice or over Jasper or both! He just knew he wanted a bond like they had.

Alice gazed at the abruptly melancholic boy in concern while Jasper's brows furrowed at the depressing emotions coming from him. However, before he could question, a voice interrupted.

"What's with the sad face kid?"

Seth's head immediately snapped up, all traces of misery gone to be replaced with a sunny smile. "Jake!"

* * *

><p>The lunch bell had been like a saving grace to Jacob though he'd admit that school wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He and Mike had parted after Math class and Jacob had been relieved. Don't get him wrong, Mike was a really nice and friendly guy if not on the annoying side but the young shifter wasn't really looking to make friends, especially with regular humans. He couldn't take the chance of putting them in danger in this supernatural life he lived. The rest of his classes were uneventful albeit more than a little boring.<p>

He came to stand beside his brother, noticing Alice who was staring at him with a calculating, knowing gleam in her eyes that was admittedly a little unnerving. She caught his gaze and smiled beatifically at him; the smile was an odd mixture of acceptance, approval and amusement.

"Who's the pixie?" he asked to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable, surprised that Seth wasn't chatting obliviously away, surprised like he'd been a few minutes ago when he saw the familiar blond vampire and when his brother hadn't responded like he usually would when Jacob teased him with his age.

Alice giggled at the nickname but it was Seth who answered in a curiously defeated tone.

"She's Alice, Edward's sister and Jaspers…mate". The last word was said morosely and Jacob, ignoring the way his chest leapt at the mention of other boy's name, understood. Seth had a crush on Jasper. Yet the admiring glances he was sneaking Alice made him think that perhaps it wasn't only Jasper he was crushing on. Jacob rolled his eyes; his little brother always had to be different.

"Come on then", Jasper said, slinging an arm around Seth's shoulder much like he'd done for Alice previously "lunch isn't going to last forever".

Seth snuck a frantic look to the dark haired girl, worried that she might be pissed with the way her mate was holding him. To his shock, Alice simply smiled and entangled her small fingers in his.

Jacob eyed the proceedings cautiously. He knew he didn't have to be wary of these vampires-they did have gold eyes after all-but Seth was his baby brother, he couldn't help but be overly protective of him. And if these vampires did anything to hurt him, he'd rip them apart from the inside out.

Jasper looked at him and nodded in assent as if he could read his mind. And Jacob figured, maybe he could. Seth had told him about how Edward had been able to read his mind, he'd heard from his parents about some vampires that possessed certain special abilities, who knew what Jasper's own was?

A scent hit Jacob, freezing him in place, just as he moved to follow the other's into the lunch room. It was a scent he hadn't smelt since two days ago in the forest, a scent that had haunted his every waking dream from that point on, slowly driving him to the edges of insanity. It was the scent of mint, pine and a refreshing cool breeze. Edward.

He should have expected it though, after all, if Jasper and Alice were here it stood to reason that Edward would as well. But that didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat and his wolf from panting in anticipation as he slowly turned.

The sight that greeted him was the stuff of nightmares.

Edward Cullen had his arms wrapped around the small waist of a beautiful chocolate haired girl with big brown eyes. They were staring at each other with an almost intimidating degree of love and affection. As he watched, Edward leaned down to place a soft, lingering kiss on her waiting lips.

"Jake?" Seth called tentatively when he noticed his brother wasn't following. He got no reply or even an indication he'd been heard.

"Jake!" he said more urgently as the other's body began trembling violently, furious growls that a couldn't be described as anything close to human, rising from the back of his throat. Seth's eyes widened in panic as he realized what was happening. His brother was about to phase. Inside school. In front of the lunch room. Where _everyone_ could see!

Alice who was alerted at Seth's apprehensive voice, followed Jacob's line of sight, gasping in horror as the situation became clear. "Jacob please calm down", she said as composed as possible at this moment, hoping to mask the nervousness she was starting to feel. This was bad!

Jacob felt nothing, heard nothing, even Jasper's waves of calm weren't affecting him and they were getting harder to emit as the blond himself was becoming affected by Jacob's emotions.

Red clouded his vision as the girl leaned into the kiss. The only word going through his mind was: _Mine!_

_Kill her_! His wolf urged, snarling in anticipating of driving its fangs and claws through the girl. Jacob would have been horrified had his senses not been taken over by intense jealousy, possessiveness and _rage_. And he wanted to oblige, oh God he wanted to oblige. He wanted to feel her life drain at his hands, claw her eyes out so she could never see Edward again, tear her limbs off so she could never touch Edward.

Edward is _Mine_!

The bronze haired vampire pulled away; eyes filled with such shock and hostility that it drained away a portion of Jacob's anger, ceasing his violent trembling. Edward had obviously been listening to his homicidal and possessive thoughts and from the look on his face, hadn't at _all_ liked what he'd heard.

He found himself calming more, for some reason he didn't want to upset the beautiful vampire. _My beautiful vampire._

Edward narrowed his eyes at him, hissing lowly and the girl by his side looked over, blinking in curiosity at Jacob.

He resisted the urge to growl at her as Edward clutched her protectively to his body, eying the shifter warily.

Jacob turned away from the sight, feeling the murderous intent pulsing beneath the surface of his skin; he had to get out of there before he killed her. He didn't care that Edward could hear every single thought going through his mind, he didn't understand his own feelings, all he knew was that he couldn't fight them, they were too strong. Something called in his soul, whispered enticingly, telling him he and Edward belonged together and Jacob found himself not willing or able to fight it.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Seth gazing worriedly at him. He plastered on a smile for his brother, ruffling his hair in reassurance.

Seth grinned, tugging Jacob with him after a relieved Alice and Jasper.

They got to a table where a voluptuous blond girl with the kind of curves all men drool after and a guy that was practically as big as Jacob himself sat.

"Jacob, Seth, this is our sister Rosalie and her mate Emmett", Alice introduced.

Emmett smiled friendlily, sizing Jacob up while Rosalie's nose contorted in disgust, glaring venomously at them.

Jacob sneered at her; looks like this one is going to be a real bitch.

Alice sat down opposite the other two on the lunch table, motioning for Seth to sit beside her, Jasper sliding in after him with just enough space left for Jacob to sit.

The silence was awkward, it was then Jacob realized that he hadn't even gotten his lunch, but all the previous happenings had caused him for the first time to lose his appetite.

"So", Emmett started after a while, leaning in eagerly towards Jacob "how much do you bench press?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate.

The long haired teen raised a brow. "Depends on the mood I'm in", he replied "last I checked it was 250 Kg on each hand".

Emmett eyed him disbelievingly then smirked. "Mine is 345 on each so I trump you ", he said in triumph.

"It was 250 on a _bad_ day", Jacob divulged, smugly.

"You'll have to prove it to me sometime", Emmett said challengingly, smirk widening.

"Any day any time. If you think you can keep up", Jacob countered.

The brunette vampire burst out in a booming laugh, drawing the attentions of everyone in the cafeteria but he didn't seem to care. Emmett grinned at him, approval shining in his eyes and Jacob replied in kind, feeling at ease with the bulky vampire.

A grin that quickly morphed into a scowl at Rosalie's words.

"UGH! How can you all sit here and stand that God awful wet dog smell?" she bit out.

"Now Rose-"

Emmett started to be caught off by Jacob's own growl.

"You wanna start something Blondie?"

Seth squirmed from his spot, looking between the two of them nervously. A hand squeezed his thigh in assurance and he looked up to see Jasper also looking at Rosalie and Jacob but with amusement in his eyes.

Rosalie scoffed at him. "Some big bad wolf you are, willing to hit a woman".

"No but I'm willing to hit a bitch", came Jacob's snorted retort.

Emmet's eyes widened, Alice placed a delicate hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and Jasper smirked in passing. No one had dared insulted Rosalie before.

Shock colored the blonde vampire's perfect features before it morphed into anger and she hissed lowly at him. "Don't start what you can't finish _mutt_!"

"I could give you the same advice _leech_!" normally, Jake would only use the degrading term on red-eyed vampires but since Rosalie had used the insulting reference to his kind he felt his own was duly called for.

At this point they were practically nose to nose, glaring in detest at each other.

With a huff, Rose broke eye contact, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are they even here?"

In the midst of Alice giving he a disapproving glare, a voice came from behind that sent pleasurable tingles down Jacob's spine, even as it was cold and detached.

"That is what I would like to know".

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Sorry if the smut sucked for you, I'll work on it.**

**Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS! I hope this year brings you all nothing but joy and happiness. Here's a new chapter for you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sorry, don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen hated the monotony of school, he'd sat through the same lectures so many times in the past century that he probably knew the material better than the teachers themselves.<p>

He also hated the monotony of his so called existence. He was a vampire, a leech, a bloodsucker, cold one, parasite, mosquito and what other name's were used to refer to his kind. They were all true. His kind possessed an almost heavenly beauty and magnetism but for what? To simply seduce their prey and drain them of life. Something like him shouldn't exist, he truly believed that.

Then he'd met Bella.

She was everything; beautiful, smart, kind, selfless and so amusingly clumsy. At first he stayed away from her because her blood called to him like a siren song but that didn't last long and soon he found himself at her side always. She was his singer and the fact that he couldn't read her mind like everyone else's was the topping on the cake. He loved her silent mind, her beauty, her heart, her loyalty, he loved _**her**_. She was his everything and his heart, as dead and frozen as it is, would always belong to her. She had brought light into the darkened world he lived and continued to shine brighter than anything for him, because of her he looked forward to everyday like never before, ached when she wasn't around, came to school just to see her face and snuck into her room at night to watch her sleep. Everything about her fascinated him, drew him in and held him captive so he belonged to her and only her.

They walked out of their Biology class hand in hand as soon as the lunch bell rang.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Bella asked, stopping to round on him.

Edward raised a brow. "Do you even have to ask?" he teased.

She smiled shyly. "Of course not, I just felt like", she nudged him ineffectually. His marble like body didn't even move but Edward feared she did more damage to her elbow.

He encircled an arm around her slender waist carefully, keeping in mind how fragile his Bella was as he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips, not caring that they were in the middle of a hallway. He actually preferred it that way, he liked for people to know Bella was his and his alone. As usual her intoxicating scent hit him full blast and he fought against the venom collecting in his mouth, fought against the need for his fangs to elongate and pierce the soft tissue of her pale throat.

He truly was a monster.

Bella groaned softly, leaning into the kiss and returning it with equal fervor.

_**Edward is Min**_**e!**

The fierce thought had him abruptly pulling back in shock and his gaze swiveled to the end of the hall where a trembling Jacob Black stood.

Seth and Alice looked panicked while Jasper was growing more apprehensive by the second.

However, he noticed all this in his periphery as his gaze locked with that of Jacob's and immediately his trembling ceased.

Images assaulted his mind; images of a russet wolf tearing his precious Bella to shreds and the raw possessiveness behind the thoughts had his eyes widening in acute shock and hostility.

What exactly was the shifter thinking!

Admittedly, a bit of confusion seeped into his rage and shock at the thought's running through Jacob's mind.

_**My beautiful vampire**__._

Edward's eyes narrowed at that, a low hiss issuing from his lips. How dare that mutt insinuate such? He didn't even know him!

By this time, it had caught Bella's attention and she looked over questioningly at Jacob.

Edward, catching the stray thought of what the wolf wanted to do, held her closer to his body, eying Jacob warily. He obviously wasn't in his right mind.

A tug from Seth and abruptly Jacob turned, he smiled at younger, though it looked a little forced, and ruffled his hair before following Alice and Jasper into the Cafeteria, Edward watching his every move closely as he disappeared behind the door.

"Edward? What is it? Who was that?" Bella asked, staring after where Jacob had gone in curiosity.

"No one love. It was nothing", Edward leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but didn't pry.

He held her hand as they walked into the cafeteria, Edward doing his best to block out everyone's thoughts as he made his way to their usual table.

An inaudible growl left him when he spotted Jacob and Seth sitting with them, only Rosalie looking the least bit happy.

He focused his abilities on them.

_**No way this guy bench pressed 250, I have to see him do it!**_ He almost rolled his eyes at Emmett's thoughts; he always seemed to be in a world of his own.

_**I can't believe we're just sitting here with these two dogs like it's nothing special, I don't know what Alice and Jasper are thinking!**_Rosalie seethed.

_**I hope Jake and Rosalie don't start fighting, I want us all to get along.**_Like before, Seth's thoughts almost brought a smile to his face; they were so open and pure, a welcome change from the ugliness of the human mind.

**I'**_**ve never wanted to hit a woman before but she is pushing it**__!_ Jacob's loud thoughts sliced through his mind as the shifter glared at Rosalie, exchanging words that Edward couldn't hear from the distance and over the raucous chatter of the Lunchroom but it seemed to shock everyone on their table.

Jasper was silently musing about how small Seth's hand was even though the boy was a shifter compared to Jacob's while Alice was reciting the Russian National anthem in her mind. The last one caused Edward to narrow his eyes suspiciously at her. For the past three days she head taken to thinking much the same whenever he was within her vicinity and Edward knew she only did that when she was hiding something from him.

He reached the table just as Rosalie snapped.

"Why are they even here?"

His voice was cold and detached, still angry from earlier, when he spoke. "That is what I would like to know".

He noticed Jacob stiffen and the table went quiet. Bella peeked out curiously from behind his back and he stepped between her and Jacob when the shifter narrowed dark brown orbs at her hatefully, an inaudible growl that only Edward heard, leaping from his throat.

"Edward, Bella, it's about time you two got here", Alice smiled, trying to diffuse the rapidly suffocating air.

Edward turned a glare at her, telling her silently that he knew something was up.

She simply continued to sing in her mind.

Bella beamed at her friend while shooting vastly curious looks at both Jacob and Seth, waiting for some sort of explanation.

The former refused to acknowledge her, his knuckles were white on the table edge, gripping like they were the only thing keeping him grounded. He feared if he so much as looked at her, he would give into his growing urge and rips her apart.

Seth always one looking to, make new friends, smiled at her albeit a bit shyly and waved a little.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably beside him, face twisted in a look of pain, discomfited by the insurmountable emotions of rage and restraint Jacob was giving off.

Keeping a wary eye on the larger shifter, Edward took Bella's small hand in his and led her to the far end of the table, as far away from Jacob as possible. Even from his distance, he could see the way the shifter's muscles were tensed, rippling underneath his smooth russet skin; his jaw was clenched so hard the vampire idly wondered if he was going to hear a crack that signaled the breaking of teeth anytime soon.

No words were exchanged when they sat down, hell even _**Rosalie**_was silent with the tension so thick it could practically be _seen_.

Jacob studiously kept his head down, he was as still as a bronze statue it was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

"So", Jacob mentally cursed, he knew the leech bitch couldn't stay silent for long. He internally smirked at the nickname for her; leech bitch, yeah it had a nice ring to it.

From the corner of his eye he saw Edward raised a brow, obviously having been reading his thoughts.

Rosalie cut a glance to her silent sister. "Why are they here?" she repeated. Alice shrugged noncommittally, fiddling with the hem of her designer blouse.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Edward in a whisper, glancing sidelong at the two shifters and Jacob almost snorted at her attempt to be inconspicuous when everyone at the table could hear every word she said clearly.

As if reading his mind, the blond said. "No need to whisper darling we can all hear you", she mocked. It was obvious Rosalie didn't have much like for Bella and thus Jacob's opinion of the blond went up a notch. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Edward narrowed eyes at him in blatant anger; having reached the end of his patience for Jacob's hostile thoughts on his beloved.

"Bella, these are Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black", Alice was the one to make the introductions since no one else was inclined to with Emmett being off in a world of his own, Rosalie couldn't care less, Jasper still having a hard time with the emotions flying about, Seth a bit nervous in the presence of a newcomer and as for Jacob? Well he would rather swallow hot coals that talk to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella", She smiled warmly at them.

Seth instantly relaxed and Jacob felt for the briefest of seconds, a flash of guilt in his heart and it was gone and forgotten in a blink. Perhaps another time, another life, they might have been friends, good ones even but now he could only process her as his rival, though he wasn't exactly sure why she should be so. He wanted nothing than to destroy her; completely and totally, erase her from Edward's life, from his arms…and take her place.

There was a strained choke from the other end of the table and Jacob didn't have to look to know it was Edward responding to his thoughts. He was a bit shocked at how quickly he'd gotten used to it. The first time he had shifted he had been more than a little discomfited at the idea of someone else knowing is deepest thoughts, he hated it. But with Edward…

It was okay with Edward, he accepted it as simply part of who the vampire is, embraced it even and he wouldn't change any part of him for anything.

Said vampire tilted his head at him and for the briefest of seconds Jacob thought he saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone before he could interpret it.

"Ed?" Bella inquired in concern "are you okay?" she rubbed his back, hand making soothing circles and Edward felt a smile touch his lips as he leaned into the gentle caress.

A crack was heard and all their heads turned to where a portion of the edge of the table had cracked off, courtesy of the large tan hand it now rested in.

Dropping the chunk of wood, Jacob stood expression stormy. He purposely avoided looking in Edward's direction as he stomped out of the cafeteria, ignoring the fearful looks he received from the student body as they parted to get out of the way of the irate hulking man.

Jacob didn't register any of them as he was painfully aware of Edward's gaze burning at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Jacob leaned on the sturdy bark of the oak tree, breathing harshly. He had run far enough to not be able to smell or hear any sound of human life but close enough to still barely see the outline of the school building.<p>

He didn't care that he was cutting half the day, if he spent one more second in the presence of that Bella girl he would go crazy.

He inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to shift. His wolf was howling inwardly at being so far away from Edward but there was little Jacob could do about it at this point.

The image of her hands on Edwards back, touching him like it belonged there, played in Jacob's mind like a broken record. He didn't know where the self restraint that kept him from ripping her arm off came from all he knew was that minutes later he found himself running into the nearby woods.

Jacob took one last shuddering breath as his body's violent tremors ceased.

He closed his eyes to further calm himself, only to snap them open a second later, widening.

He thought Seth would come after him; he never expected this, though in retrospect he should have.

Jacob had barely finished inhaling when Edward breezed through the bushes not two feet from him, face twisted in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What is with you mutt?" He snarled, barring gleaming fangs.

The raven haired shifter flinched at the rage behind the words. The slur to his kind had never hurt as much as when they fell from Edward's lovely lips.

"What do you mean?" Jacob didn't even know why he was trying to act casual and oblivious when Edward had heard each and everything that went through his mind.

"Exactly", the vampire raised a brow in agreement to his thoughts.

Even if he didn't like what their conversation was about Jacob found himself happy at talking to Edward and being so close to him, his sweet voice alone was like a balm to the shifter's soul.

Before he could stop himself, Jacob's mind flashed back to one of the fantasy he had of Edward just this morning. It was the one of Edward splayed out beneath him, toned creamy legs wrapped itself around his hips in a vice grip, sinewy arms encircling his neck as the bronze haired beauty arched into the shifter's forceful thrusts, begging for more in his sweet voice.

Edward stumbled back, eyes huge with shock and _**horror **_as he regarded Jacob who was quick to advert his gaze, face burning in embarrassment.

Deafening silence filled the clearing, neither made any movement, none so much as blinked.

"…Y-You…" Edward started, cutting himself off, not knowing how to proceed.

"Edward I-".

The shaking of a bronze head curtailed his statement and Jake's mouth clamped shut in obedience.

"I don't know what your problem is", Edward started, face like marble, voice icy and devoid of emotion that the raven almost recoiled at it being directed at him. "I don't know why you're having theses…these thoughts", his lips curled a bit "but I would appreciate if they ceased. I would also appreciate if you stayed away from my Bella, she is my one and only and I have no interest in you", he turned, giving the shifter his back "and stay away from me", with that Edward flashed out of the clearing without a backwards glance.

Jacob felt his legs give way and fell to the floor.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

A shaky tan hand reached up to grip his heart, fisting tightly over it as if to stop it from breaking into a million pieces.

It was like being hit with two freight trains; the first being when the Vampire turning his back on him. It was the first time it ever happened but never again did he want to be in a position where that will happen; to be so coldly disregarded. But that was nothing compared to when the bronze beauty told him to stay away from him.

Fresh pain laced through Jacob like a lance; slowing spreading through his entire body and soul like poison as those torturous words replayed over and over in his head. It was like his brain was trying to get him suicidal.

Jacob leaned heavily on the tree trunk; the pain he was feeling was intense yet at the same time his body was completely numb like it had shut down.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that; seconds, minutes, hours, months, maybe eternity, he wasn't sure but guessed from the shouts of his name and footsteps from Seth looking for him that it was probably a few hours.

Jake couldn't force himself to stand at that moment if he tried. He could do nothing but wait until his brother came to get him.

Maybe by the time he slept and woke up he would somehow realize it had all been some kind of miraculous dream.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are just getting started so stick around and please review so I'll know you're still into this. Enjoy your day :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry you guys but I had a lot of exams and test…can't be helped. But I will try to start updating frequently now. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing: Jakeward.**

**Disclaimer; Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Trees, bushes, earth, skittering forest animals; they all breezed by as Jacob ran in his wolf form, ears and nose picking and cataloguing all that went by better than his eyes could.<p>

The La Push Reservation was a wolf's paradise, Jacob decided. He hadn't really made the conscious decision to go there when he had woken up this morning. He had been preparing for School when the events of the previous day came crashing back. The ache in his chest that had refused to leave him since his disastrous encounter with Edward throbbed in remembrance. Jacob had spent the entire night tossing and turning, nightmare riddled with the reoccurring image of the bronze beauty's rejection. Jacob had woken up feeling physically ill and completely spent. He had brushed off Seth's worry and had waited until the house was empty-the last thing he needed was his mother worrying about him also- before phasing and taking off into a run, wanting nothing more than to clear his mind.

It was only five minutes in and already Jacob felt the heavy weight that settled on his heart lift even only just fractionally. There was something about this place; it called to him, welcomed him, like home. That's what it felt like, home.

He slowed to a trot; simultaneously taking in his surroundings while sorting out his thoughts.

It was beyond baffling, Jacob mused, he wanted more than anything to be with Edward right now yet something held him back. He didn't understand it but Edward's order to stay away from him was akin to well trained pets receiving instructions from its master; he had no choice but to obey. It was like his body was wrapped up in string like a puppet and the bronze haired vampire was in control.

When had all this started? Jacob pondered to himself. No, the better question is: when was the exact moment Edward became his whole life? His reason for existence?

Jacob replayed in his mind, his first encounter with the bronze haired vampire; from the moment he had looked into those beautiful topaz eyes.

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

Jacob's massive head snapped up, abruptly moving his russet body in a 180 degree turn and crouching low, muscles tensed in the direction the shout had come from. Or at least that's what Jacob figured as the deep voice seemed to sound from everywhere in the clearing.

Not everywhere, he righted himself in realization; the voice seemed to come from **_inside_ **his head.

And that just made him all the more edgy.

**Impossible! It's impossible!**

The voice mutter in acute disbelief and this time it definitely came from inside his head.

**Show yourself!**

Jacob mentally growled the order, crouching lower.

Silence replied him.

Birds chirped happily overhead, from the distance, his acute hearing picked up on the sound of rushing water and though the mid morning sun was obscured by the usual dark clouds, a warm breeze blew softly.

Minutes went by and Jacob was sure whoever it was, was gone when a slight rustling drew his attention north. He crouched low, ready for an attack , but nothing prepared him for what he saw.

A large black wolf, slightly bigger than Jacob, emerged from the cluster of shrubbery. Though his expression couldn't be deciphered in his wolf form, the amazement and utter shock coming from him mirrored Jacobs.

Jacob stared in fascination and a degree of awe; apart from Seth he had never seen another shifter before. And a shifter this was. He felt a string of a different kind drawing him to the other wolf; it was a string of kingship, brotherhood.

**Who are you?**

The deep voice inquired and Jacob instantly knew it had come from the other wolf.

He was instantly on alert; though he may feel connected to this wolf, it didn't change the fact that he was a stranger and there was something in his earlier outburst that just made Jacob more weary.

**I could ask you the same question.**

He shot back. The black wolf raised a brow, or at least in the way a wolf could and replied immediately without inflection.

**Sam Uley.**

At the name, Jacob instantly recalled something about Jasper asking whether they belong to Sam Uley pack. At that time he hadn't dwelt on it, but now…

Pack huh?

The black wolf-Sam-hadn't moved from his position a few feet away from Jacob, he appeared cool and collected but the glazing of his eyes bespoke of the turmoil and confusion going on in his head.

Having a name to put to the wolf set Jacob somewhat at ease and he decide there was no harm in revealing his.

**Jacob Black. **

Jacob saw it coming but his confusion didn't allow him to react on time, before he knew what was happening the black wolf was on him, pinning him to the floor and snarling viciously.

**Don't you **_**dare**_** speak that name!**

He barked, snapping fangs precariously close to the russet wolf's face.

Astonishment flooded Jacob's being but luckily instinct kicked in and he sharply twisted his large body left and bucking upwards, sending Sam stumbling off him.

Jacob was up even before the other wolf landed stealthily on the floor, fangs barred, hair standing on end in anger.

**What the fuck are you talking about?**

He demanded, crouching low.

Eyes in deadlock, the two circled each other, watching the other's every move with deft precision, just waiting for them to make a move.

**You dare dishonor the Black name by laying claim to it you impostor.**

Sam boomed, outrage clear in his tone.

Jacob stared at him incredulously; was this guy fucking insane? Dishonor, what the hell is he talking about? And did he just call me and impostor?

**Yes**. The black wolf growled, easily reading his every though from their link**. Because only filth will claim what isn't theirs. It's impossible that you are who you say you are because the whole Black family died in an accident eleven years ago.**

Jacob froze in shock and comprehension yet his mind didn't remain idle; it flashed back to that fateful day, something he had never forgotten even though the memory was a bit sketchy.

He remembered them being on their way back from a family picnic when the car had hit an inconspicuous pot hole. His father had tried to gain control of the rapidly spinning vehicle but it had been too late and everything went dark. Jacob remembered waking up to the smell of smoke and after unsuccessfully trying to get the rest of his family to do the same, he had tearfully crawled out of the back window, sobbingly loudly when he had to crawl across the bodies of his elder sisters; Rachel and Rebecca.

Not long after he had been found by James's coven.

Sam stood stunned at the memories he was receiving from the other shifter, features set in such complete astonishment that had it been a more relaxed atmosphere, Jacob would have found it exceedingly hilarious. But as it was he could only stare at him defiantly.

**That answer your question?**

He demanded, harsher than he intended. Honestly, he didn't have time for this. He felt like he was tearing apart at the seams with the whole Edward thing and he didn't even know why!

**Imprint.**

Jacob snapped his head to the black wolf who was looking more composed, if only just.

**What?**

**You imprinted**. Sam reiterated his tone flat and even. He had gone through so many emotions in the last half hour that he couldn't even bring himself to feel shock or much of anything at this point in time. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, trying to process the new revelation as well as what it would mean for all of them.

Jacob Black of the Black family was alive. The grandson of Ephraim Black…and rightful alpha of the pack.

And he had imprinted on a Cullen leech.

**What's imprint?**

Jacob asked, rolling the foreign word around his tongue.

He stumbled when not a second later he got flashes of a pretty woman standing in front of a nice house. He was seeing her through Sam's eyes and the moment their gazes met, she started to glow, brighter and brighter and Sam experienced the exact same feeling Jacob did when he saw Edward.

The scene changed; it was the same woman, still pretty only this time there was an unsightly claw scar marring a portion of her face.

Jacob recoiled at the degree of remorse, guilt and shame that he felt through their link.

He understood immediately that Sam had done that to her, he had unintentionally hurt his imprint and it was a burden he would have to bear for the rest of his life.

The connection broke.

**It's how a wolf chooses its mate**. Sam began explaining, **it doesn't happen for everyone only a select few. It is a force of nature so to speak. You are bonded to the person by your very soul. The imprinter becomes whatever the imprinted wants them to be; be it father, son, brother, friend, companion or lover. You can't chose who you imprint on, it just happens but it's the greatest thing that could ever happen to a shifter.**

Jacob almost felt the need to argue the last statement; this so called 'imprinting' had caused him nothing but pain.

**That's because you were rejected**. Sam pointed out, something akin to a frown marring his furred face**. I don't think that's ever happened before**. He gave Jacob a deliberating look, **then again, no one in our history has ever imprinted on a cold one**. He spat the last words out like something sour and the russet wolf felt his hackles raise, growling viciously at the insult to his Edward. Sam, seeing that Jacob was seconds from tearing into him, bowed slightly in surrender then shook his head; **you really did imprint on him**. He said with conviction and a hint of disgust like up until that moment there was a shred of doubt. He looked at Jacob in a second of sympathy, knowing first had how intensely agonizing it was to be apart from your imprint even for a moment, he couldn't fathom what it was like to actually be rejected.

**A bitch pain if ya wanna know**. This time Jacob spat, grumbling under his breath. He swore if this bastard insulted Edward one more time, his ass was grass.

The coal wolf felt the alpha in him rise to the challenge the other was presenting but quelled it immediately. It wasn't his place. Sam Uley was a man for the rules and this would go against every.

He raised his head to the sky and let out a long, loud howl that practically blanketed all of the forest.

He turned back his steely gaze to Jacobs burning ambers.

He'd let the council decide.

* * *

><p>Carlisle Cullen weaved through the mass of bodies in Forks General Hospital, smiling and occasionally waving at the nurses, fellow doctors and patients that greeted him cheerfully, awed by the presence of the beautiful and skilled doctor.<p>

Then he stilled; whole body going completely rigid. He sniffed, waited then sniffed again. It was unmistakable.

The scent of a vampire.

He instantly became alert. Though Carlisle was a pacifist by nature and would rather avoid violence when he could especially around others, he wouldn't stand by and allow one of his kind to kill innocent people. The vampire was new so they wouldn't know about the rather precarious treaty they had with the Quileute tribe and that the repercussions of breaking such would be full out war.

He cut a sharp corner, walking down the more deserted hall as he followed the scent. It was slightly off though; there was something about it that was familiar yet foreign to him. It didn't smell like the normal scent of sulphur, and his kind carried. It smelt like…

Gold eyes clashed and both widened simultaneously.

Carlisle was the first to recover, composing his features yet he couldn't keep the curiosity and wonder from his eyes.

The red head dressed in a pink nurse uniform slowly closed the files she had been viewing and turned to him.

In the blink of an eye they closed the distance, leaving but five feet between them.

No words were said as they simply studied each other for a few moments. Finally Victoria spoke.

"I have never met another vegetarian before".

Carlisle nodded once. "I've heard were idealistic fools for even considering such".

She smirked. "Is that right?"

"Carlisle Cullen", He held out a hand.

"Victoria", she replied. The handshake was firm and the doctor immediately knew this was a woman to be reckoned with.

They released and the red head slightly flicked a strand of hair from her forehead. The motion caused her scent to be more prominent and Carlisle furrowed his brows.

There was something off about it; he could smell another scent, another vampire but there was underlying smell he couldn't quite place. The kind of smell only gotten for prolonged interaction to something.

"What brings you to Forks?" he inquired, curious.

"This and that", was the flippant reply and he didn't press. "Though I hadn't known there was another vampire living here".

"We try to be discreet".

"We?" she raised a brow.

"My family and I". Her brow climbed higher and opened her mouth to speak when a beeping sound went off.

Carlisle looked down at his pager; the light flashing frantically.

With a sigh he turned to the red head. "Duty calls", he said with a wry smile. "I would like to continue this conversation again. There are things about Forks you should know. I don't think I have to warn you off hunting humans but under no circumstances must you cross the La Push boarder".

"Oh?"

"Shifter's don't take kindly to our infiltrating their territory".

A pause. "I'm not worried about shifter's Mr. Cullen", her lips twitched.

Carlisle might have pursued that had the pager not gone off again. His name now being hard over the intercom.

**Dr. Cullen please report to the E.R**

He turned back to Victoria, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a pad and pen. A quick scribble and he handed it to her. "Like I said I'll like to continue this conversation, I don't meet any other vegetarians and I'm quite intrigued by it. That's my address, I'm sure my family would like to meet you".

She studied the paper and looked back up at him. "Is there going to be dinner?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. A look foreign to the somewhat all knowing Vampire. "I supposed we could have a hunt if-"

"I'm talking proper food Dr. Cullen and lots of it". His brows furrowed further; why would a vampire require human food?

"You have that and my family and I would love to come over for dinner".

It took a couple of seconds for the stamen to process. Family?

He couldn't question for the spot Victoria was standing in was empty.

Carlisle turned and made his way to the E.R, adding a bit of vampire speed to his footfalls as he pieced together what had happened and why he had the sudden feeling it wasn't going to be business as usual in Forks anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys still interested? Please review and tell me so I know I'm writing for actual readers. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey y'all! This is a faster update for you so enjoy yourself.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Jacob stood crouched in wolf form as the howl went up in the air. He met Sam's gaze levelly, unwilling to back down. He didn't know what the fuck the other wolf had done but there was no way in hell Jake was removing his eyes from him for even a second.<p>

Sam said nothing just continued to watch the russet wolf in that appraising way. Jacob could still feel the shock inching at the edges of his conscious, the dread and fury, that threatened to swamp him even as he tried to keep them at bay.

Wind blew haphazardly, leading the leaves and bushes in an involuntary dance. Three dimensional objects began casting shadows as the sun stated setting with lingering orange backdrops and only then did Jacob become aware of exactly how much time had passed since he left for La Push. Owls, crickets and other nocturnal animals began to make their presence known by sending out a distinct sound occasionally. It was the ideal nights lullaby.

It was late and Jake knew he had to get home; his parents wouldn't be back until later but Seth would worry if he came home to an empty house.

A rustling of bushes to the right had the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end.

He didn't know what it was but it was bigger than any forest animal.

Before Jake could pinpoint the exact location of the sound, it came again. This time from the left.

He whipped his head towards the direction and had not yet fully tuned before another sounded from the North-West then East.

He bristled further as the noises seem to come from every nook and cranny in the Forest.

He was surrounded.

Then they came.

Slowly, yet surely, the ground shook at the feel of heavy paws pounding on it as the wolves emerged from the Shrubbery.

There were three of them.

The first was bigger by the other two with fur the color of wet earth and there was a bloodlust in his eyes that Jacob instantly became weary of.

The next one was a shad lighter and the one after about the same color. Both wore the same confused look.

They made a semi circle around Jacob, cutting off any route of escape. Not that he needed one; he wasn't the type to back out from a fight.

He mentally winced a second late as their voices, and thoughts assaulted his mind.

**Who's this?**

**What's going on?**

**What is it?**

And they twirled round and around his head until he felt almost physically ill and nauseous.

**Silence!**

And there was; instant and absolute and Jacob felt a surge of gratitude towards the coal wolf.

**This,** Sam leveled him a look as he addressed the clueless three, **is Jacob**_** Black**_**.**

A moment of comprehension then shock rippled around the area they stood, palpable and immense.

**Black?** One of the smaller one's intoned **Billy's Kid?**

Jacob's ears perked at the mention of his father, reminding him proper for the first time that Forks was his home, this was where he had spent the earlier years of his life and where he had memories with his first family.

Sam's large head made a stiff, jerky motion in reply, further shocking the other three.

**Wouldn't that make him-**

**It is not important now**. The coal wolf deadpanned, cutting him off as his eyes hardened fractionally.

Jacob had a feeling there was something going on that he didn't know about and that pissed him off. However before he could call them out on it, a series of his own memories flashed through his mind.

Jacob stood in stunned confusion before what was going on registered.

Sam was replying their entire encounter back to the others.

The connection broke and nothing but silence reigned, only to be broken by a roar.

**Holy Fuck!** Sounded from the most aggressive looking from the four **That…and this…with a leech…and you say this piece of shit is Billy's son?**

**Enough Paul.** Sam said flatly while Jake's hackles reached its peak, he could feel the burning in his chest and the need to attack rose within him.

The one called Paul's face screwed up in as much disgust as an animal's face could show as his eyes darkened in rage.

**This is beyond fuck up! There's no way this leech fag is pack alpha!**

Jacob's whole body stilled, growing cold. He didn't understand much of what was being said but he understood the words 'fag' and 'leech' just fine.

**Come again**. He said calmly, voice devoid of emotion.

Paul turned to him, muzzled pulled back over gleaming fangs. He recognized Jake's offensive posture and instantly shifted his to match, muscles tense, practically frothing at the mouth at the prospect of battle.

The smaller two around shifted nervously.

The wind picked up, blowing their fur this way and that. The atmosphere was tense, set electric by the waves of violence and malicious intent circulating around the two wolves that faced each other unwavering.

Jacob's hind legs lowered a fraction, front paws extending. He was about to pounce and rip the mother fucker to shreds when a shout of his name had him freezing.

**Jake!**

Seth.

**Jake, where are you?**

**Seth, go back, don't come here!** He mentally snarled at his brother, not caring that the other's could hear and wee giving him stunned looks.

**No!** Seth said in that stubborn way of his, **something's up I can feel it.**

**Dammit it Seth why the hell do you think I want you to stay away.**

Nothing else could be said as Seth broke through the bushes, abruptly stopping at the scene before him.

His eyes bulged.

**J-Jake** he slowly made his way to his brother's side, gaze not breaking away from the other four shifters. **Who are these?** He asked as he turned his gaze to him.

**So far? Major pain in the asses**. He grumbled, ignoring the hiss Paul sent his way.

**H-Hi**, Seth-ever friendly ever oblivious Seth- greeted, completely unaware of the tension in the air even as it threatened to suffocate the rest of them . **I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater.**

Something suspiciously like choking sounded from Sam as he took in the boy's name. Clearwater? Sam had dated Leah Clearwater in High School and their break up had been disastrous to say the least. Even though it wasn't mentioned he knew he played a big part in her decision to leave Forks. Not long after Harry had packed up with his young son and vanished. The Seth Clearwater Sam had known had been a shy little boy who followed his sister around.

Yet here he stood, a shifter, next to Jacob Black, another person Sam never in his life thought he would see. It was almost like something out of a ghost movie and impervious as he may be Sam was beginning to feel a bit light headed from the series of shocks he had gone through today.

**Another one?** Paul snarled, Seth's open mind already feeding them all his memories. The other two just looked stumped and baffled. **It's a fucking epidemic! I don't care who these guys are Sam there's no way ere having those leech lovers and their boy toys anywhere near this pack. It'll be a-**

Before Sam could reprimand Paul the other wolf was harshly cut off as Jacob pounced on him, teeth bared, claws extended.

Jacob could walk away from an insult to him, but the moment he brought Seth then Edward into it was the point of no return. He was a dead man.

A heavy paw slashed sideways, sharpened claws gleaming a bit, sending Paul careening to the ground.

He was up a second later, murder in his eyes and with a roar, shot towards Jacob. The russet wolf had both hind legs evenly spread, bracing the majority on his weight on them as he waited.

Though to the average human eye Paul was probably faster than a speeding bullet and with his build and ferocity it was undoubtedly that he could do some serious damage. However Jacob had grown up surrounded by vampires of the hunt; often he would spar with his father and uncle Laurent even before he became a shifter, only increasing after his metamorphosis. To him, Paul's movements were sloppy at best compared to the fluid dexterity his family members displayed.

It was no better than fighting a pup.

So when the large wolf sailed through the air, teeth heading for his throat, Jacob simply maneuvered his bulky body with a grace and ease that were awe inspiring.

Paul cashed to the ground, landing on his feet, momentum turning him at a three-sixty degree angle while his claws made concurrent markings in the soil.

Jacob took a moment to sigh in pity at the damage being caused to the beautiful topography before the other wolf was up again.

**You really don't know when to stay down huh?** Jacob mocked, purposely goading him.

It worked as with a growl that scared off whatever remaining woodland creature, Paul charged at him.

The russet wolf tuned fluidly on his hind leg, dancing out of the way for Paul to stumbled, falling over himself.

**Is that the best you got? Bet you didn't think you'll be beaten by a leech fag did ya? Sucks to be you. ** He continued to taunt, easily maneuvering out of the way just before any hits connected.

He didn't want to fight back, not really anyway, for someone like this Paul guy, humiliation was the most effective way of learning humility, and Jake was an apt teacher.

The third lunge came and with a mental smirk, Jacob calmly lowered his large head, couching on the ground just enough to let the rest play out.

Paul was unable to stop when Jacob ducked and yelped in pain and surprise as his large body crashed into the tree behind the russet wolf, felling it with a resounding crash.

Jacob slowly crept past the stunned wolves to where Seth had stayed by the sidelines, cheering him on from the beginning. Jacob rolled his eyes at the pride and adoration reflected in Seth's even as a small smile mentally played in his head.

A growl sounded and both turned to see Paul lifting himself from the ground, panting a bit in exhaustion yet malicious gave fixed on Jake. The animosity was enough to have anyone stepping back in fear but the shifter simply scoffed.

This guy didn't know when to quit. It would have been admirable but in the current situation it just made it stupid.

**Enough Paul!**

Sam growled at him, but this time Jake noticed that his voice was an octave deeper and had taken on a somewhat mesmerizing tone. Like a snake charmer and drill sergeant all in one.

Paul instantly stiffened, body going rigid and though he still glared in Jacob's direction the russet shifter noticed the almost animated state he was in. He could tell the other wanted to attack him but it was as if something was holding him back from doing so.

What the…?

**You're out of line**. He hissed at him and then turned to Jacob, eyes narrowed. **And you, shifter or not you are not initiated as a member of this pack yet you came into our territory unannounced**.

**Forgive me I didn't think I needed an invitation** Jacob drawled, sarcasm heavy in his words, **but** **by all means feel free to extend one, no frills though and easy on the glitter**.

The other two shifter's eyes bulged and Jake could tell they were caught between horror and laughing their ass off. It was a complicated expression for a wolf to make but nonetheless extremely comical.

Seth wasn't having that problem and burst out laughing. Not actual laughter but mental that coupled with an erratic shake of his slender body, paws thumping on the ground.

Sam's teeth pulled back in a snarl. **You will watch your tongue.** He ordered, voice taking on that mesmerizing quality again.

Jacob stared unimpressed**. Really, already bringing tongue into it? We haven't even gone on a first date yet sugar.**

He had expected another growl or maybe an attack but what he got was completely different.

Silence.

Shocked silence.

Stunned silence.

He was already sick of it.

What is it this time? He wondered to himself at Sam's frozen expression.

**D-Did he-?** One of the small one's stuttered.

**No way.** The other speculated.

**Unbelievable, H-H-He ignored the Alpha command? **The first Fairly shrieked while Paul's maw was hanging open in a way that practically begged to catch flies.

Sam was completely still, silent and then as Jake was getting used to, he quickly composed himself.

**You two will come with us to the council of elders**. His tone was low, quiet and oddly subdued.

The change of topic and demeanor was so swift that it took Jacob a few moments to process what was being said.

**Wha-**

**Now**. He was cut off by Sam's still eerily calm words. There was no anger in his tone, no order, no impatience, it just was. He sounded so defeated that when he turned back into the forest with the other's behind, Jacob found himself following, leading Seth along.

He wasn't sure he liked what-or who- he was going to see.

* * *

><p>Jacob marched back to the house with Seth at his heels, the waxing moon was already high in the sky and he knew their parents would be home and wondering where the hell they were.<p>

The teen however couldn't find it in himself to care and he doubted they would after what he'd been through today.

Pack Alpha? Pack Alpha! He was the rightful leader of the Quileute tribe of Shifter's as was the Black line. That was what the old geezers that called themselves the council had spouted. Jacob thought they were going to have an aneurism when Sam had introduced him and Seth. And when asked how they had survived all these years?

Well he had to say it was fucking hilarious when a couple of them had doubled over not in death, but a dead faint.

However it had been nothing compared to how the other shifter's had reacted.

He had figured with all the revelations of the day one more wouldn't be any more profound.

Boy had he been wrong.

When it had been made clear that the son's of Billy Black and Harry Clearwater had been adopted by cold one's, the very cold one's they innately despised but not only that, they had been and were still living with them in harmony…

The smaller wolves who he had leaned were Quil and Embry had been so shocked they automatically shifted, lying completely naked in front of the entire council.

Paul had joined not a second later, however because of his position, his muscular human form had laid in a somewhat slanted angle, leaving his bare ass for all to see.

Sam had been in his opinion the most hilarious of all.

The phased man had such a look on his face that the only way Jacob could describe it was of that of someone who had eaten chocolate pudding only to realize that it was dog shit.

However he had been thrown on a loop all his own when the elders had dropped the 'A' bomb on him.

Alpha pack leader? Hell no! What did he know about leading people? He only knew how to take care of Seth and his family and had no interest in bossing other people around even if it might occasionally please his sadistic side.

Besides he doubted if he had taken on such an important role that he would have time for Edward. Now that he knew exactly what was going on and he had gotten his tremulous emotions under control, he knew where to start.

He had turned it down flat. No ifs, ands or buts.

He could just tell Sam had been relieved but whatever he hadn't been doing it for the bastard.

What he couldn't turn down though was initiation into the pack. He and Seth had to 'fulfill their responsibilities to the tribe'. He'd almost scoffed at that and there really wasn't any reason to refuse. The fact remained that it was his birthright.

He fingered the black ink on the upper portion of his arm, the tattoo of two wolves touching noses in greeting sat beautifully well on his muscled tan skin.

Jacob couldn't deny the utter feeling of belonging as it had been ink into his epidermis. It just felt so right.

However he had drawn a big fat line at cutting his hair. Solidarity only went so far.

"This is so cool!" Seth gushed as he followed him up their drive way, he hadn't been able to stop looking at his own similar tattoo on his arm. "I can't wait to show Jas and Alice".

There was a nanosecond thee where Jake felt intense envy for the first time towards his brother's easy and quick relationship with the other two vampires.

Why did he did he have to imprint on the stubborn one?

He shook the thought out of his head. If he had his way-which there was no question he would from now on-Edward would be beneath him in not time, begging and crying out in pleasure in that orgasmic voice of his.

Jacob sighed as his dick hardened at the thought and quickly tampered it down as they reached the front door.

Only to have it swing open and a bored looking James in the doorway. "She was worried", he hooked a thumb towards the inside where Victoria had stopped pacing the moment they heard and smelt both shifter's in the vicinity.

They moved past the blond and closed the door, in the blink of an eye the red head was on them, checking for any signs of damage. Satisfied there were none, she pulled back and regarded them with a light expression, her mother hen mode momentarily recessed.

"Where? Why and what?" she asked.

The question spoke for itself; where have you been? Why were you there? And what were you doing? It was the standard system that had self developed in their family though the years.

As doting as Victoria could be she wasn't an 'up-in-your-face-and-space' kind of mother. On majority she and James wee mostly nonchalant about the boy's minor lives and gave them a wide breath which suited them just fine.

So when she did ask them questions like this they knew she had truly been worried.

"You're not gonna believe it mom" Seth jumped at the question, grinning excitedly.

Jacob let him explain as he took a seat on the couch and rested his head in his hands, suddenly feeling so very exhausted.

He was drifting off to sleep, the sounds of Seth relaying the entire episode to their raptly listening parents was like a smooth, freaky kind of lullaby that lulled him deeper into the sandman's embrace.

The Seth got to the part of showing his new vampire friend's the tattoo.

"Cullen you say?" Victoria intoned, surprise ringing in her words, foreign to the woman who was barely moved by anything outside her family. "How interesting, I met a Carlisle Cullen today at work".

Jake's head snapped up, suddenly very awake.

"That would probably be their father", Seth mused "Jas said something about him being a doctor, right Jake?"

The addressed nodded slowly.

"He invited us to dinner", Victoria smirked.

Jacob whipped in their direction so fast he swore he heard something crack while Seth's eyes widened in delight.

"No", the flat word had the three of them turning to James who was seated at the table, arms folded, expressionless.

The red head raised a brow at her mate. "Why not?"

"The last thing we need is to be all buddy-buddy, especially with members of our own kind", he replied "dammit Victoria, look at our family, our coven; two shifter's and three vampires-wherever that bastard Laurent may be-do you honestly think the Volturi is just going to let this slide? You know what'll happen if they get wind of us, what they'll do to the boy's, especially now that Jake's some kind of alpha. Were already knee deep with the wolf pack knowing, the last thing we need is to bury ourselves more than we have".

The room was utterly silent by the time he was done. So silent that even human ears could hear a pin drop.

James argument was ringing in their ears. From an early age, Jake had been taught to spot a vampire from afar and avoid it at all coasts. He had known not to do anything to stand out so glaringly amongst other people so as not to be memorable.

He had learned to keep a low profile and never draw too much attention to himself.

Though his parents had never said it, Jacob knew from what he had head from the handful of vampires he'd ever come in contact with that the shifter's were sworn enemies.

It was a blood hate of the deepest fiber.

He knew that a family like theirs was inconceivable, unheard off and frankly repulsive to both races.

Their unity alone went against every written and unwritten law eve made that governed co-existence. They were breaking the normalcy in the strictest of senses.

And he didn't care.

He didn't care that their family was basically illegal in the supernatural code.

He didn't give a shit with what old men with more dust up their ass than sticks thought about them.

Come what may they weren't going to touch his family.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Victoria broke the silence.

"Sweetie", she started and James instantly narrowed his eyes knowing his usually apathetic mate only used those types of endearments when she was trying to coax him into something.

She didn't disappoint.

"He was a vegetarian, I doubt someone like that would be on such friendly standing with the Volturi".

"Yeah dad come on", Seth prompted "Jas and Alice are going to be there".

"I want to see Edward", Jacob deadpanned.

James glared at them; at their triple hit argument. "Will you all stop ganging up on me!"

"We're not", Victoria soothed, gently rubbing his arm in a way she knew calmed her mate.

It worked as she felt him relax almost instantly.

"We understand where you are coming from but I feel that it will be beneficial to know our neighbors so to speak". She pulled away "besides, look at it this way, neither of us would have to cook tomorrow night".

James grimaced. Cooking for the boy's meant hours upon hours in the kitchen; boiling, frying, roasting, baking…everything and anything to fill the bottomless hole that had become their stomachs since their transformation. He and Victoria often took turns at it to split the workload. And tomorrow was his turn.

He looked up at his family. "We leave at seven".

* * *

><p>The Jeep pulled into the gravelly path.<p>

James parked and cut the engine before getting out, Victoria and Seth following immediately after.

Jacob slowly emerged from the bag seat, gaze fixed to the Cullen household as he did.

The place was a freaking Castle!

okay maybe not a castle per se but damn well close. Mural exterior, high walls, marble pillars, and glass. Pure see through windows that spanned almost the entire length of the house.

He noticed like their own how the Cullen home was built deep into the forest, secluded from prying eyes.

Must be a vampire thing, he mused, pulling on his dark red short sleeved shirt.

He felt a flutter on butterflies in his stomach that was synonymous with nerves; as excited and anticipating he was to see Edward, he couldn't deny he was also equally nervous.

His mind had been in turmoil for the last two hours it took them to drive over here.

The vampire had told him to stay away and Jacob was caught between a rock and a hard place. His instincts told him to respect Edward's wishes even as they screamed at him to stay close to his imprint.

His. Imprint.

God it sounded so right.

He fidgeted again, smoothening down the nonexistent creases on his black jeans.

Jacob hadn't ever been one to really care what he wore, usually he just threw on anything clean from the floor or his pile of clothes but as they had gotten ready to leave earlier, he had found himself stressing over what to wear.

Yeah it had been really fucked up and made him feel a bit like a total chick but he couldn't deny the want to impress Edward.

So he damn sure better be eye fucking him tonight.

Though Jacob doubted that. Save the fact that Edward now probably though Jacob was bat shit crazy, there was still the teensy little detail that his beauty was going steady with someone already.

He heard his wolf growl in rage at that.

**He's ours, no one else can have him!**

No shit.

The raven had always gone after what he wanted, and he was pretty damn persistent and determined about it. And what he wanted more than anything was Edward. He wouldn't stop until he had him.

_**Sorry Bella baby, looks like I'm going to be a home wrecker**_, Jacob thought unapologetically.

"Shall we" Victoria said, tossing back her wild mane past he white furred bolero.

James grunted while Seth nodded eagerly. Jacob said nothing.

She made her way to the door, James immediately after her and Seth and Jacob a few inches behind.

* * *

><p>Rosalie idly leafed through a fashion magazine on the floor while Emmet sat on the couch behind her, eyes fixed to the football game.<p>

"Go! Go! Go…aw shit!" he cheered for the team, throwing his hands up. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate's antics just as Carlisel and Esme emerged from the kitchen, the smell of food following them.

"What are you kids doing?" Esme said "we have guests coming, you should be preparing".

Rosalie opened her mouth to reply but it was cut off as Alice came bounding down the stairs with a silent Jasper, the petiete vampire wearing a small frown on her face, brows furrowed.

"Are you sure Esme?" she asked her mother figure " because I can't see anyone".

"Can't see?" Carlisle raised a brow in interest.

Alice nodded. "It's all blurry, kind of like when-".

"Speaking of guests", Rosalie cut in, ignoring Alice's annoyed gae at being interrupted "I can't believe you just invited this woman into our home Carlisle. She could be psycho or something, and bringing a horde with her?"

"I pride myself on being a good judge of character Roselie and I would have know if she had dubious intentions", the blonde smiled fondly at his second child.

Rosalie huffed, turning back to her magazine.

Esme looked around with a concerned frown. "Where is Edward?"

"At Bella's where else?" Emmet replied, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Didn't he know we were having visitors?"

The burly vampire simply shrugged.

"At least he got to escape", Rosalie muttered.

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior", Carlisle said "let's make them feel welcome".

A smell hit a second before the doorbell rang and they all paused.

Carlisle's brows furrowed and s frown played on his lips. There was a faintly familiar scent that he instantly recognized as Victoria's own. Then there was another one; heavier, thicker, but both were being clouded by a scent he couldn't place.

Esme immediately went to answer.

She dusted off her pretty beige sundress and opened the door with a wide, welcoming smile.

Only to have it slide off her face by what she saw.

In the doorway stood a pretty red head woman and discruntled, ruggged looking blond man. Both obviously vampires.

However directly behind them was a large, hulking native boy with long raven hair and a smaller, more timid looking one with big brown eyes.

From their scent she knew instantly they were shifters.

"Esme?" Carlisle called worriedly to his wife who appeared frozen at the doorway. He instantly hastened to her side, eyes fixed on her. "What is…oh". The rest of the words died out as he looked up to what has his mate so stunned.

By this time the rest of the Cullen's were at the doorway, mouths agape, eyes wide, with equal look's of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Is this how you treat the guests you invite to dinner Mr. Cullen?" Victoria drawled.

And just like that, they seemed to be snapped out of their spell.

"N-No, of course not, come in come in', Esme ushered as they stepped out of the way to allow the rest to enter.

Jacob surveyed the house and damn if it wasn't as beautiful as the outside. Peach walls, stained glass windows Persian rugs, polished wooden surfaces, expensive leather couches in an offset of white, black and dark brown.

"What the hell are you doing in our house mutt?" Jake turned at Rosalie's screech, raising a brow.

"Are you senile in your old age leech? You invited us" he took great pleasure in the way she bristled at the 'old age' remark.

Carlisle in a daze turned to Victoria. 'When you said your family and the food you meant…"

"Allow me to introduce you to my mate, James". The addressed vampire spared a second to nod at the fellow blond before going back to discreetly sniffing out every nook and canny of the house, cataloging his findings. It never hurt to be cautious.

"And our boy's Seth and Jacob". Seth waved shyly while the raven's reply was much like his father's.

The whole room went silent again at the 'our boy's' comment.

"You have quite a family yourself Mr. Cullen", Victoria was saying, ignoring the looks from their hosts. "From what I've heard our children have already met".

"School", Jasper quietly offered to the doctor's questioning look. He nodded in understanding.

Jacob looked around noticing a distinct lack of copper hair.

Alice wasn't as shell shocked as her family as from her blurry vision she could tell the new comers who ever they were had some interactions with shifters that made them blind to her. Yet she was still beyond thrown out of a loop at this revelation. She hadn't in her wildest dreams-or visions for that matter-concluded this outcome.

She caught Jacob's searching look and immediately knew what he was after. "Edward's not here".

The raven's shoulder sagged a bit in disappointment before he was setting his jaw, nodding stiffly.

"Well then, shall we proceed to the table, I'm sure you boy's are starving", Esme said, somewhat recovering and falling back in to the perfect host routine.

Seth's stomach growled in reply.

The brunette squeaked in embarrassment, red covering his face even as Esme giggled and Victoria smirked in amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes".

* * *

><p>Dinner was a…odd affair.<p>

Though the atmosphere was light and the food was good Esme could give his mother a run for her money- the air was buzzing with questions and Jacob had been privy to a few curious glances thrown between himself, Seth and their parents.

He almost snorted as his mother and Esme talked about fabrics and exchanged recipes. The red head wasn't usually one for standard housewife etiquette.

Sated opposite them, each on their mate's side respectively, Carlisle inquired in interest about James's occupation.

Seth sat between Jasper and Alice, wolfing down his meal while Jacob sat at the end, trading ego stories with Emmet and ignoring Rosalie.

It would have been an ideal atmosphere had he not been so glaringly aware of the empty seat on the opposite end of him where Edward should be.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was probably with that Bella girl doing…

Well he best not think about it.

"And then, I body slammed it to the ground", Emmet finished, regaling Jacob with the exploits of his latest hunt; a mountain lion.

"I've never taken on a lion before", Jacob conceded, letting him be smug for a second before he added "but I did fight a grizzly bear about a month ago".

The grin slid off Emmet's face. "No shit? Damn".

"You're just not on my level", Jacob boasted.

The burly vampire narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "We'll just have to go hunting together then".

"If you're not too concerned with breaking a nail", the raven inclined his head slightly in a mock bow.

"Son of a…", he laughed.

The opening and closing of the door broke into the amicable atmosphere.

Jacob instantly tensed as that mouth watering aroma hit him while everyone turned to see a wide eyed Edward Cullen at the entrance, gaze going between the shifter's and new vampires before landing on Jacob.

Jacob stared back at him. **_I need to talk to you_**. He said mentally.

The bronze vampire didn't acknowledge him.

**_Please_**, he added.

Edward didn't look in his direction but there was a swift, jerking motion of his head that had Jake blinked he would have missed.

He rose from his spot, ignoring the curious looks he got and followed a rapidly retreating Edward.

Silently, they made their way through halls and doors, further into the house where there was less of a likely hood of being heard.

Edward stepped out of a sliding glass door to the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden with an impressive array of flowers and Jacob followed.

They stood feet apart, Edward studing the garden, blatantly refusing to look at Jacob while the shifter wracked his brain on how to start. Now that he'd gotten Edward alone, he wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Surprisingly, Edward was the one who spoke first.

"They are your parents", it was a statement more than question.

"Huh? Oh yeah, long story", Jacob said, once again in awe of the other's voice.

He turned. "What is it you wish to tell me".

Even if Jacob had something to say, his train of thought would have been instantly vanished as piercing molten amber orbs locked with his. His wolf, internally howling in delight at their proximity.

"I imprinted on you!" the words were out before he could properly organize his thoughts.

Edwards brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side slightly, a small frown playing on plumb pink lips and damn if that wasn't the most adorable thing Jake had ever seen. "Imprint?" he questioned, tasting the foreign word in his mouth.

The shifter nodded. "Its…well…can I get cliché for a sec and say its love at first sight?"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't think so", Jacob muttered.

He instead let his mind wander to the conversation he had had with Sam Uley just the other day; only remembering the parts about imprinting and forgoing everything else.

Edward's frown seemed to deepen before his eyes widened in shock and he staggered back a bit; overwhelmed. He was no Jasper but the degree of sensations he was receiving were so intense that he could feel it through their mental link.

The connection broke, leaving them silent, blanketed by the inky sky with a splattering of stars

"Edward?" Jacob called tentatively when he couldn't take it anymore.

The vampire met his gaze, eyes devoid of emotion. "You, imprinted on me", he stated tonelessly.

The raven nodded, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Look, I didn't choose this or nothing but bottom line is I might as well be a walking corpse if I'm not around you at least once a day. So can't we…I don't know".

That wasn't true, he knew exactly what he wanted but he figured he was already on thin ice with Edward; he had to tread lightly and be patient to reach his goal.

He sighed. He really wasn't a patient kind of guy.

"An imprinter become's whatever the imprinted wants them to be", Edward recited from the memory, voice holding a bit of awe.

"Yeah", Jacob said cautiously, even though it hadn't been a question.

Edward appeared thoughtful for a moment before looking up at the raven with a resigned sigh. "Then let us be friends".

It took a moment for it to process in Jake's mind and when it did his bows climbed high. "Friends?"

A stiff nod.

Jacob narrowed his eyes incredulously; what he had in mind with Edward was nothing remotely friendly.

The vampire glared at the thought and the shifter raised his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, not like I have much of a choice".

He supposed friendshipwas as good as he got and he could work with it …for now.

"Then let's start from the beginning", he held out a hand "Jacob Black".

Edward stared at it for a moment before rasing his, his lips appearing to twitch upward fro a nanosecond. "Edward Cullen".

Their hands met; electricity shot through it, sizzingly an bit and dying when the connection broke.

Jacob stared at his hand thn at Edward. If the vampire had felt it he made no indication yet the raven could swear his eyes went a fraction wider.

Jacob crossed his arms and looked at his new…friend?

Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Let the story begin! I am pleased to say I'm now done with all the boring stuff, I just wanted to get it out of the way. Notice the chapters will become longer as I get into the real nitty gritty of the story. There will be now more JacobEdward interactions and a plot will be introduced plus some other stuff. So stick around and let's begin!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I said in my other fics there will be WEEKLY updates on ALL my stories from now on! Yay! Sorry to keep you all in suspense, it wasn't fun for me either. Thank you for staying faithful to this author. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

**Pairings: Jakeward.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Lips met in a tender kiss, soft and endearing. As it progressed the smaller, softer mouth pressed harder against its cold counterpart, trying to deepen the kiss, movement greedy and hungry.<p>

Petite hands trailed up his designer shirt, tugging at the expensive material in a bid to get it off while simultaneously pressing their warm body against a hard one of frigid temperature.

Edward knew what she wanted, felt it in the way her hands grasped seedily on every available patch of his skin that was revealed in her quest to undress him. It was in the way her body moved against his, the moans that fell from her lips, and the arousal that suddenly coated her scent.

It would be so easy, so damn easy, to give it to her, just let go and take everything. Grip that warm skin, allow his nails to dig into vulnerable flesh, bite into the source of that succulent scent and drink—

"No!" Edward growled as he leaped backwards, connecting with the wall at the opposite ends of the room.

Bella gasped, startled scrambling off the bed. "Ed!"

"Stay back!" the vampire hissed as she made to approach him, the darkening of his eyes freezing her steps. "Stay back", he repeated in a softer tone.

Silence reigned for a few moments, only the snores of Charlie from the other room, reaching Edwards ears as he focused on curbing his bloodlust.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, an action that was unnecessary yet oddly grounding.

"Ed?" Bella's soft voice broke into his haze and he looked up to see her staring at him with furrowed brows.

"I'm alright", he sighed, closing his eyes once more. Her scent got closer and he snapped open his gaze as she approached him.

Pale arms encircled his waist and Edward stiffened, going further rigid when she reached up to try and kiss him again.

"No Bella", he tilted his head to the side, avoiding the contact. "I…not now".

She pulled back, a hurt look on her face and guilt churned in the vampire's stomach for butting it there. But he knew it was better than feeding on her.

"I don't understand Ed, what's wrong?"

He inwardly winced at the nickname. Only his mother used to call him that and it felt sort of treasured. When he had told Bella about it she had immediately began using it. He knew she did it to try and keep the name sort of alive but he couldn't help but feel a bit irritated that she had continued to use it.

"I can't…if those continues, I will bite you I would not be able to stop myself", he confessed.

"Then don't", Bella said immediately, pressing further into him until he was up against the wall. "I told you before, you can let go with me".

But that was the thing. He couldn't do that. Not without killing her.

"I can't", he whispered.

"You want my blood right?" Bella pulled back to lock eyes with him "then do it, bite me, make me into one of you, it's what I want Ed. That way we can always be tighter and you wouldn't have to hold yourself back".

Edward shook his head slowly from side to side. "I won't Bella", he said firmly "I won't turn you into a monster, never".

Her brows furrowed in a frown, lips pressing into a thin line. "I don't get that', irritation seeped into her tone "we love each other, I don't see the problem".

It was Edward's turn to frown and he pulled away. "It's because I love you that I won't damn you to this existence". He walked towards the window, upset, hungry and needing to get out of here and preferably hunt.

"But Ed we could live together".

He paused at her words and then slowly turned to face her. The grim look on his face had her eyes widening in shock.

"This isn't living Bella", he said softly then he was gone.

Edward walked down the driveway, steps silent on the gravel path of Bella's house as he turned and began trekking down the street, going in a decidedly human pace encase there was anyone up at this time.

He kept to the sidewalks and avoided all streetlamps, in his state the last thing he wanted was to run into someone. His argument with Bella weighed heavily on his mind, so much so that at first he didn't notice the pinprick at the back of his neck the first time.

Edward froze. His gaze instantly turned fifteen feet to the right, across the street, towards the forest.

His neck pricked again and that's when he noticed it, the feeling of being watched.

Casually the vampire strolled towards the source, pace unhurried. The figure was in the shadows, the outline of their body only illuminated by the waxing moon, leaning with both arms and ankles crossed on a tree trunk, their thoughts filtering through his mind.

"Jacob Black", he acknowledged.

The Quileute smirked. "Edward Cullen", he said back.

"What brings you here?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"You didn't show up today", the wolf shrugged "thought I'd come look for you myself".

Ever since Jacob had told him about the 'imprinting' a week ago, he and Edward had come to a certain agreement. The wolf hung around him in school and during lunchtime, their meetings were mostly silent, encompassing Edward trying to fend off Jacob's advances. However as today was a Saturday the vampire had spent it with Bella.

Cold wind blew through the trees, sending some nocturnal creatures scrambling for warm shelter. The cold didn't penetrate his body but Edward could still feel the degree of it. He raised a brow at the raven haired teen that wore nothing but a pair of faded cut off jeans, looking completely comfortable in the icy wind.

He was then reminded that Jacob was no ordinary human, he was a shifter, a supernatural being much like himself.

His kind was built to compete and contrast with Edward's. They were the only things that could stand against a vampire's strength, speed and ferocity, and match it with their own. There was no fear or hesitance in their actions, the acted on instinct and impulse.

When going up against each other there was no trepidation of gripping too hard, no worry of breaking bones accidentally with their immense strength. Whatever a vampire could dish out a shifter to take it, match it and depending, overcome it. It was only when these two went against each other that they really let their true selves come out, give in to the most baser of instincts with no apology or remorse.

Jacob studied the copper haired vampire. Edward's features were set, appearing more marble like than usual, his body was tense ready to snap like a taut string but it was the eyes that caught his attention. Those beautiful liquid gold orbs were off set into much darker amber, the edges layering with pure onyx. He looked for all intents and purpose, like an addict needing a fix.

He knew that look.

The vampire was hungry.

his alpha instincts immediately kicked in, his inner wolf urging him to provide for his imprint. Jacob was about to suggest they go haunting when he felt his right fingers twitch.

He looked down in confusion when the left joined. Confusion quickly cleared to comprehension as an immense feeling overcame him and instantly recognized it for what it was.

He looked back at Edward who was staring at him with a slightly glazed expression and let the feeling and let his body do as wanted.

Hot lips crashed onto Edward's, greedy and demanding. The vampire gasped in shock and Jacob took the opportunity to slide his rough, wet tongue into his past.

A low growl rumbled in the shifters chest as he mapped out the icy cavern of Edward's sweet mouth, the heady taste of the vampire instantly becoming an addiction.

Muscled arms reached to encircle his waist, gripping unapologetically hard on sinewy hips.

Edward let out a chocked sound at the feel of dominating, hot hands on his body, searing him through his clothes, the heat like none ever felt before.

Sharp canines clamped down on his lower lips, biting harshly enough to slightly crack the usually impenetrable skin. Darkened amber orbs met heated brown, Jacob's gaze locked to his and the vampire was unable to look away from the steady feral look in his eyes.

The hands on his hips moved lower as the raven shifter continued to plunge mercilessly into his mouth, intending on mapping and claiming every area.

Edward's eyes widened as his ass was gripped roughly, bringing his torso forward to slam against the teen's. Jacob wasted no time in grinding down.

At the feel of the large, hot and very heavily aroused rod against him, Edward came to his senses.

He pushed the shifter away, his full strength sending him flying into the tree, contacting with the bark to send it felling. The rustle and crash resounded in the space, alerting anyone in the vicinity. Jacob's gaze was focused on Edward as he picked himself up from the floor, the scratches and minimum bruises on his back already healing The copper haired vampire who stepping back from him, a hand suspended below his lips which were very moist and deliciously kiss swollen.

With a shake of his head, the vampire sped away, leaving Jacob to stare after him.

* * *

><p>The methodical piano notes filled the large, spacious music room, the sound both melancholy and insightful.<p>

Edward sighed as his fingers started on the F sharp note, letting his hands fall away. Even music wasn't bringing the peace it used to. He tilted his head to the ceiling at the deactivated fluorescent bulbs, the light in the room coming from the large window to the right which allowed the early afternoon sunlight to filter thorough. He let his eyes close…

…only for them to snap open a second later as the image of Jacob Black kissing him assaulted his mind. In concurrence he felt his lips tingle at the ghost feel of chiseled mouth on his as well as his skin burn from the places he had gripped so demandingly. He shivered.

Edward cursed his vampire memory that insisted on replaying the moment in vivid detail, even against his will.

He'd spent the last twelve hours alternating between the feelings of horror, anger and guilt. Now he just felt nothing. It was at times like these that Edward prayed for the sweet oblivion that was sleep yet he knew it was a privilege not open to him anymore.

That's why he couldn't understand Bella's desire and eagerness to join him on the other side.

Bella, the source of his guilt.

He hadn't told her about the imprint as he hadn't seen it as anything of great import. He didn't see it as affecting their relationship in any way, shape or form, now look what happened.

Granted he hadn't kissed back but it was the principle of the thing. He had cheated on his girlfriend, with another man no less!

Chattering reached his sensitive ears, coming from the living room. Edward instantly picked the voices off as Jasper and Alice. He raised a voice at the third additional voice of Seth. It would seem that his siblings were particularly fond of the little shifter, in fact he had molded right in to their strong bond.

They were talking amiably, conversing something about getting lunch and Edward could hear the fond thoughts of both Jasper and Alice.

With her guard down in her pleasant state, Alice unintentionally let her mind wander.

Edward's eyes widened at the image that came flooding into his thoughts and a second later he was off the bench, speeding towards the pallor.

Seth was sitting comfortably in Jasper's lap; head cradled on his collar bone while the vampire running a hand through his hair.

Edward may have been shocked at such closeness had he not already seen the image Alice had projected.

He spared a smile to the younger shifter who had waved to him in greeting upon arrival then instantly turned to his sister who was sitting at Jasper's feet, rifling through a fashion magazine.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew", he hissed.

Alice looked up, not surprised at his arrival since she had been musing about the vision-or lack thereof-that her led her to Seth's arrival and consequently Jacob's.

"Yes", she replied simply.

"That's what you were hiding from me".

"Yes".

Edward gritted his teeth. "You should have told me, you shouldn't have kept something like this!"

"And say what Edward?" Alice challenged, getting to her feet "it was already in motion. I didn't really understand the vision myself until I met Seth", she jerked her head towards the shifter who was blissfully ignoring the conversation, choosing instead to clue Jasper in on the finer points of a T.V show they were watching.

"Look, all I know is that your future is now blank, which means you have Jacob in your life but that's it", she shrugged "I can't tell you much else".

Edward searched her eyes but could tell she wasn't lying. He flexed his fingers. This didn't mean anything. His blank future could simply be attributed to the fact that he and Jacob were now hanging out with each other. Alice's visions always went hay anytime she was around a shifter.

He smelt him before he heard him.

The others must have done the same because they all suddenly turned towards the door just as Jacob came through.

From his thoughts Edward knew he was here to pick up Seth as well as spend his daily time with the vampire.

Edward wasted no time in crossing the distance. "I must speak with you", with that he brushed past Jacob, careful not to touch any part of him, and made his way out the door.

The shifter allowed a second to spare the other occupants in the room a look before he phased and was following the copper haired vampire.

Edward zipped past the trees, getting further and further away from hearing range of the other's in order to get privacy.

He stopped by the clearing thickly covered in vegetation with a small stream not far away and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, a few seconds later a large russet wolf, cleared the shrubbery and landed deftly a few feet away and shifted.

Jacob stood in front of him, naked and unabashed.

Had he still been human, Edward may have blushed in embarrassment. As it was now, he adverted his gaze to stared straight at the shifter.

For a moment they just simply regarded each other until finally Edward spoke, voice stoic and even.

"If we are to continue this friendship, you are not to kiss me or any such thing ever again".

Jacob raised a brow, crossing both arms over his muscled chest. "That might be a bit hard", he said.

Edward's eyes narrowed in a glare but he still asked patiently. "And why is that?"

The raven didn't reply immediately, instead he sent a slow, deliberative once over on the vampire's body and Edward could swear he felt the heat of the gaze through the distance.

"You don't get it do you", Jacob spoke softly, causing the vampire to tilt his head "the imprinter becomes whatever the imprinted wants them to be", he once again explained.

Edward knew that, the shifter had said it the first time. "I am aware of that".

Jacob snorted, causing the vampire to narrow his eyes further. "Oh yeah? Cuz if you were we really wouldn't be having this conversation".

When Edward didn't reply the shifter continued. "Do you think for one second that I can look at you lewdly much less even **touch** you if it wasn't something you wanted?"

Edward opened his mouth to immediately say something to that but Jacob didn't let him. "I act based on your desires as my imprint. **Your desires, **nomatter how deeply hidden**,** whether you know they are there or not".

Edward froze, the implications of the wolf's word stunning him into immobility. Jacob took the chance to step closer, getting but a hair's breath away from his face, voice dropping to a low, mesmerizing husk. "What it means, is that somewhere down here", a tan digit slowly trailed down his neck to the place where his still heart lay, gazes locked. "You Edward Cullen want to be taken care of and protected, you want to be dominated".

And with that he kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little bit of Edward's POV. Keep in mind that things from here on out are going to be…interesting. I hope you all have a wonderful Easter. Review! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! True to my word, here's another chapter for you! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Edward stood with his upper body draped over Bella in a protective embrace. His features were tense, hisses flying from his lips and darkening amber orbs narrowed in a bone chilling glare.<p>

A few inches away the rest of his family made a horizontal barrier in assistance, partially hiding them from view as they took offensive stances towards the source of the threat.

Three pairs of blood red eyes stared back at them, one cocky, another emotionless and the last in plain curiosity.

The brown haired cock sure looking one, who Edward read from his thoughts knew was named 'Ryan', grinned towards Bella, upper lip curling back to reveal gleaming fangs that were already lightly coated in venom as testament to his hunger.

The three had shown up a minute ago, asking to join in their baseball game. Carlisle had taken one look at their red eyes and declined. The family had been packing up to leave when a traitorous wind blew by, carrying Bella's sent to the three vampires.

Edward barred his teeth towards the other vampire, but couldn't do much else while shielding Bella and her clutching onto him in a death grip.

"Come now", Ryan called in a coaxing tone, tongue peeking out to glide over his fangs "we can share", he flashed his eyes towards the succulently smelling human.

The copper haired vampire hissed in return and the other simply smirked Edward could almost feel the eagerness behind his thoughts. The more he was denied Bella the more he wanted her. It wasn't about feeding it was about the thrill of the hunt.

Edward frowned in distaste.

The other two were silent, watching only. The sultry looking brunette girl was just waiting for anything Ryan said. It seemed he was the leader. The other lean, dark haired boy appeared bored with the whole thing.

"We don't want any trouble", ever the mediator, Carlisle stepped in between the stand-off; features set in a soft yet firm expression. "Please leave".

Ryan shot him a smirk. "Are you and the Brady bunch over there gonna make us pops?"

"Don't tempt us shithead!" Rosalie hissed towards him as Emmet stepped closer, muscles flexing under his beefy arms in anticipation of a fight.

"Everyone calm down", Carlisle tried to keep his voice even yet there was a slight edge to it. He could already tell that these vampires were volatile; it would only take one wrong move for things to escalate.

Lightning flashed overhead followed by a crackling of thunder that seemed to sync with the atmosphere around them. The rolling grey clouds made everything just that much more eerie.

A cool wind blew and the Collins tensed while the other three vampires wrinkled their noses.

"Egh! What is that?" a high, lilting voice broke through the silence as the brunette girl's beautiful face twisted in a look of revulsion.

The Collins already knew the answer to that and they could only wait as the smell of wet dog got closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Embry take the left, Quil cover him<strong>_, Sam's voice reverberated through all their heads as they ran, strong and commanding. The heavy sounds of paws beating a tattoo against the forest ground scared away any creature within twenty feet, leaving only large imprints on the floor.

The earth shook with every quick step. They raced with a speed that to the human eye they would only appear blurs.

Jacob ran a little behind Sam with the other's a few inches behind the two of them. It came almost naturally that he fell into the position of second in command.

From his periphery he could see Seth running behind him, his thoughts nothing but excitement at his first official 'hunt'.

Jacob snorted and gave him a mental slap in the head to get him to concentrate. Seth whined a little but otherwise complied. There was an amused laugh from a slightly larger brown wolf that Jacob identified as Brady.

He had met him just hours before, apparently he had been on a family trip for the past week. From what he could tell of the man, he was quiet and generally pleasant.

Jacob was snapped to attention when a burning scent invaded his nostrils, reminding him the reason they were currently tearing through the La Push forest.

Earlier he had been rounding up patrol with Sam when an acrid scent alerted him to vampires in the area. Jacob knew instantly that it wasn't any of the Collins as he had already memorized their scents. From the underlying coat of metal and sulfur, he knew instantly that the vampire's were human blood sucker. Leeches.

It didn't take long for Sam to mobilize the rest of the pack.

Now, running with them all, Jacob could see and feel what it meant to be a shifter, a wolf. There was a sense of completeness with running with the other's. It wasn't like when he had imprinted on Edward, it was more like a sense of belonging.

These were his brother's by pack and destiny.

**We're close**, Sam's voice broke through his musings, bringing him back to the situation at hand, **keep your wits, don't make a move until I say so.**

There were collective growls of agreement to that.

* * *

><p>Thunder roared angrily, lightning flashing menacingly as the atmosphere in the clearing seemed to come to a standstill.<p>

No vampire moved as the bushes far off to the side began rustling violently.

The three vampire's face twisted further in revulsion as they turned toward the noise.

Slowly but surely, the creatures emerged. Hulking bodies tensed, muzzles pulled back over gleaming fangs, eyes locked on their target, feral with a different kind of bloodlust.

"What in seven hells…", Ryan muttered.

The girl's lips curled back in distaste."Mutts".

The pack advanced with a dexterity and team work that was alarming and awe inspiring. In perfect synchrony, they spread out to create a circle around all vampires present, growls and snarls falling from their lips. There was no distinction between one vampire and another.

This was pure instinct.

The Cullen's fidgeted a bit nervously while the other three vampires' stayed completely calm. Ryan's face still bore that cocky smirk, it was clear he was enjoying the proceedings.

The shifter's circled around them, eyes intent on each with varying degrees of intensity. They looked for all intents and purposes like predators' with their prey in sight.

Bella stared wide eyes at them; eyes a mixture of horror and fascination as she clutched tighter to Edward. At such close proximity, she could almost feel their combined heat. She gasped.

Jacob's large head snapped to the direction of the sound and he immediately paused.

The fog of instinct and innate hate for the creatures in front of him seemed to clear as he locked eyes with a familiar gold.

Edward made no move as he and the russet wolf's gaze met. He distantly noted that the eyes that stared into his were an almost swimming gold and honey color that twinkled brightly as one would expect the moon to.

He closed his own eyes to break the connection. He hadn't seen or spoken to Jacob since the day before in the forest. He swallowed a little heavily at the reminder of exactly what had occurred in the forest.

"_You Edward Cullen want to be dominated"._

He scoffed internally at the reminder of the other's words, how absurd.

Yet against his own violation, his gaze moved back towards the wolf, only to find him still staring at him. Edward couldn't deny the shiver that shot down his spine to the very tips of his toes at the look. The wolf's eyes burned with an intensity of a predator but with a lust of a very different kind.

Bella looked up at him questioningly as she had felt the way his body shuddered. Edward simply shook his head in reply.

**Concentrate Jake! **Sam baked at him. They both knew that with his imprint in proximity, he was less likely to attack as there was even a remote chance Edward could be hurt.

With an almost herculean effort, Jacob dragged his gaze away from his mate.

"Well I can't say this hasn't been fun", the voice drew all attention towards Ryan and the shifter's tensed, ready to lunge. "But I think it's time we take our leave". His terrible red eyes went from Bella to Edward. Jacob snarled at him, the only thing keeping him from attacking was the possibility that should all hell break loose as a result of his actions, he wanted to be close enough to Edward to protect him.

He could feel Edward stare at him, obviously having read his thoughts but he studiously kept his gaze on Ryan, ready to spring should he dare approach his mate.

The red eyed vampire's voice dropped to a menacing whisper, clearly heard by all. "This is far from over".

In the blink of an eye, he and the other two jumped over Seth and Embry with shocking height and were racing into the forest with equally shocking speed.

**Don't let them get away!** Sam roared and the shifter's immediately dispatched, racing after them. All except Jacob and Seth.

Sam knew not to query them and simply gave an order to meet back in La Push, before he left.

Jacob turned to Edward as the sounds of his pack brother's became less distinct. _**You alright?**_

The vampire nodded once.

Seth inched closer to Jasper and Alice, sniffing questioningly at them as they rubbed a hand through his fur.

"Perhaps it's best we get Bella to safety", Carlisle's voice broke through their eye locked and Edward realized with a start that he had forgotten Bella was even there. The realization left him a bit unsettled.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Rosalie snipped from beside Emmet.

"I do not think they will simply leave Forks", Carlisle said doubtfully then turned to Edward in question.

The bronze haired vampire shook his head, still in a bit of daze. "It's a game to them. You heard him, 'this is far from over', they won't stop until they win".

"So what do we do, dear?" Esme asked worriedly, echoing Rosalie's former question.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you see Alice?" he asked his youngest daughter.

The petit Cullen closed her eyes and concentrated for a bit. Edward saw the vision as clearly as she did and he and Alice exchanged a meaningful glance.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Bella would go stay with her mother in Phoenix she will be safe there".

The afformentioned girl who had been staring entrancingly at the two shifter's, suddenly snapped her head to Edward, frowning. "No, I want to stay here with you, I'm safer here".

"No you're not", Edward shook his head "they will be coming after you but if you leave Fork's it will be easier to hide your scent and throw them off".

"But-".

"He's right Bella", Alice's quip cut her off and she sent a surprised and betrayed look to the other girl, obviously expecting her to have been on her side. "You'll be better protected, they wouldn't find you".

Bella looked around all the Cullen's seeing the agreement in their expressions and sighed. "Fine", she muttered reluctantly.

Edward nodded in relief; he of all people knew how stubborn Bella could be.

"It's settled then", he said, pulling off the baseball cap on Bella's head, he tossed it towards his siblings "Alice, you, Jasper and Seth, take that and try to draw them off Bella's trail. I know the shifter's are chasing after them now but we can't be too careful".

"Like we can trust a bunch of mutts to do anything right", Rosalie quipped, earning a growl from Jacob.

"Emmet", he continued "you and I-".

**What about me Cullen?** Jacob spoke up, **don't think for a second you're leaving me behind.**

Edward sent him a cool look. "I don't want you attacking Bella". It was said low enough for Bella's human ears not to hear but not the others' and Rosalie almost smirked.

Jacob snorted. _**You want her safe, I'll keep her safe. End of story**_. His tone was extremely reluctant but none the less resolved and determined, telling the copper haired vampire in no uncertain terms that Jacob would honor any and all wishes he had. It was enough to give Edward pause.

"Alright", he said slowly "Jacob and I will escort Bella to the airport, make sure she's safe, Emmet, you follow Jasper, Seth and Alice just in case anything comes up. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme will return to the house to wait for us".

The Cullen's nodded in assent while Bella was gaping as she had been the moment Edward had referred to the first shifter as 'Seth'.

They each dispatched to do as told, Emmet muttering something along the lines of "I hope something comes up". Rosalie lingered enough to give him a smack on the arm.

Edward helped Bella into the front seat of his car that was parked not too far off. With a nod towards the wolf Jacob he got in and started towards the airport.

In the rear view mirror he could see a russet blur tailing him through the forest.

And Edward never noticed, that throughout the ride, he never once took his eyes off that blur.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens...Review! :D<strong>


End file.
